When Worlds Collapse
by sunmoonwriter89
Summary: Kat returns to Hogwarts with the Trio for their sixth year. Despite her success training with Snape and honing her Seer skills, Kat is terrified that her world will collapse. It doesn't help that Voldemort wants her, not dead, but alive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is a sequel to my other story, When Worlds Collide (link in my profile). It won't make much sense if you haven't read that! Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Another year, and astonishingly, this material is still not mine to claim.**

Chapter 1:

Maybe it was fate that brought me into Harry's world. At the moment, though, I was sure it was nothing more than bad luck.

I could hardly breathe as sweat trailed down my neck. All of my senses were screaming at me to run, but every muscle begged for respite. A tricky conflict of interest, to be sure. But unfortunately, fleeing was not an option. Neither was rest. Well, not unless I wanted to lose. And above all, losing was not an option.

"Never hesitate!"

I dodged a curse, and a pile of advanced potion books suffered Snape's wrath. His eyes narrowed; I would pay dearly for that, even if books were easily reparable. The spells doubled in intensity, and within seconds I was on the floor, heaving for air. There was a small scuffle of boots and Snape looked down at me, a perturbed look on his face.

"You must not hesitate."

"I didn't hesitate."

He rolled his eyes.

I stood up without help, and grabbed my water from the desk. "I didn't hesitate," I repeated.

"The tear in your shirt begs to differ," he said, repairing his books.

There was an angry scorch mark in my red t-shirt. I cursed. "I only hesitated a little."

"Your aim was shakier than normal."

I kept my mouth shut. Of _course_ my spells were shakier than normal; Snape had recently decided to add Occlumency into dueling. Apparently that was the easiest way to penetrate the mind, as one was often distracted. Or at least that's what he told me. In his typical monotone voice.

"I got into your thoughts approximately three times."

"What did you see?" I blurted the question out before I could gather the sense to stop myself.

"The usual."

The usual was a blur of red hair, lips, and brown eyes. Fred Weasley had officially hit the top of my most-cherished-memories list, and it was absolutely humiliating that my uncle knew that. I wanted to keep it secret. I'd been able to slip past Snape and Dumbledore's watchful glares for approximately four days the entire summer.

_Four days_.

Four days with Fred, and we barely left his shop in Diagon Alley. When we did, it was to go to the Burrow. As far as I was concerned, those four days were pure, uncensored perfection. Heaven, even. But all too soon, it was back to the daily grind. And by daily grind, I mean working my ass off to catch up to the level of studies I should have been in, had my grandfather not bound my powers and sent me off to America to live with my war-torn parents.

Long story.

But I wouldn't brood about it. Because I was almost all caught up. Almost. Hermione was certainly making it her personal goal to make sure I knew everything I had to, and then some. Ron had made it his personal goal to stop any and all attempts from either of us to study. Of course _he_ spent his days and nights in Grimmauld place—I barely saw Fred now that _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ had taken off. He and George were always working, but sometimes he stopped by after close. Not enough, though. Not nearly enough.

Snape handed me another book. "You're thinking about him _again_?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks. "No!"

"You are," he said, frowning. "You get that dazed look in your eyes and your intelligence goes out the window."

I glared. "Now you're just making stuff up. It's impossible for my intelligence to go out the window."

"If you don't concentrate more—"

"Oh come _on_," I said. "It's not like I'm going to die or anything." My joke fell flat, probably because that was exactly what would happen if I didn't get my shit together. I cleared my throat. "Sorry. I'll work harder."

Snape nodded and headed to his potions room, where no less than six cauldrons were steaming, fires crackling underneath them. I followed him there.

"Hand me that asphodel," he said, staring hard into the potion furthest from the door.

I obeyed. After a few more instructions, he seemed satisfied, stirring one carefully.

"You _have_ gotten better," he said.

Compliments were few and far between with Snape, so I wasn't quite sure what to say. "That's… good to hear."

"I just worry that Weasley is a distraction."

I sighed. "Everyone has distractions." _Lily Evans, anyone?_ I didn't dare voice my thought, but Snape pursed his lips, mind probably heading the same direction as mine.

"I suppose. Just make sure he doesn't become too much of one. You can't afford it."

"I understand." I checked my watch and bit my lip. Now was the worst time ever to bring it up, but I was going to be late. "Speaking of said boyfriend—"

"He's your boyfriend now? I was unaware you two were so serious."

My laugh turned hastily into a cough as Snape narrowed his eyes. "I mean. We've been going out for like ten months." _Ten months tomorrow, technically._ "It's pretty serious. And we were going to meet up—"

"No."

I tried not to stomp my foot. "I'm of _age_."

"And in serious danger of abduction, torture, and murder. Do not forget that."

"Trust me," I said through clenched teeth, "I get that."

"Then I'm sure you'll agree when I say—"

"Just because death may loom in the future doesn't mean we should forget to live," I blurted. It was the kind of crap Dumbledore would say, as long as it was to his advantage. After a few conversations with him, I'd learned his language.

For a moment there was silence. Then Snape glared. "You've been spending too much time with your grandfather."

"_Please_," I said. "Please please. It's safe. It's Diagon Alley."

"No," he said.

"Fine," I said. "_Fine_. We'll stay at the Burrow. There's Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There's Bill. I think Charlie's in town. Come on."

Snape paused. I had him. Almost. I was _so_ close. "I'll escort you."

"_I'm of age_!" I nearly screamed. Instead, I said, "I think I can handle apparating there."

"Not alone, you won't." He sprinkled another ingredient into the third cauldron, and sighed. "He will come here, with two of his brothers. No less than that. And I will escort you to the gates. If Molly says that you left the Burrow at any point in time, you will live in my quarters until the school year starts."

I had a room in his quarters, but I hated to use it. The dungeons were cold and smelled faintly of mold. Snape crossed his arms. "Are we in agreement?"

I winced. It was that painful. "_Fine_. Fine fine. How long do I get?"

"Three days." Then he paused. "And you will sleep in separate rooms."

My head tilted sideways of its own volition as he left the room without meeting my eyes. At least he didn't try and give me the sex talk.

We met Fred, Charlie, and George a half hour later, and I nearly ran into Fred's arms. Our kiss was quick and awkward; with Snape around, we were wary of any public displays of affection.

"Charlie!" I said, hugging him. I'd met him earlier that summer, and we got along easily.

George put on a face of mock pain. "You didn't give me a kiss first? I'm hurt."

I punched him lightly in the arm. "Whatever, punk."

"Be safe," Snape said, after a curt nod at the Weasleys. "And let me know if you have any visions."

"Of course," I said. I was supposed to be blocking them out, but sometimes they leaked into my dreams. They were mostly small: weather issues, what Snape would say at some point in the day, unexpected visitors.

"And you'll all be at Grimmauld Place in three days?"

Fred nodded dutifully. "Yes sir." He was under no delusions of winning Snape over, but as I'd pointed out to him, a bit of respect couldn't hurt.

"Sirius will notify me upon your arrival." He looked pained at the thought of having a civil conversation with Sirius. I tried not to smirk. Then he looked at me. "Remember what I said."

As Snape stormed off, I blushed. Fred took my bag and squeezed my hand.

"What was that all about?"

We started walking down to Hogsmeade, where we would grab a butter beer before heading to the Burrow.

I frowned. "You really don't want to know."

George smirked. "Ol' Snapey's worried about you two, er," he waggled his eyebrows to explain.

Fred paled. "Don't be a git."

"Well technically, I can do what I want since I'm saving your arse today."

I looked at George, then back to Fred. "What does that mean?"

George took hold of my other hand. "You see Kat, when a man and a woman love each other very much, sometimes the man's brother has to take care of their shop so that its new customers don't lose faith in their business while he's doing the hanky panky."

I snorted.

Fred rolled his eyes. "And I've had to sell my soul in return."

I went on my tiptoes and kissed his neck. "I'll make it worth your while," I whispered.

He grinned then, and Charlie and George blushed. It was going to be a good day. I knew it.

Which is, of course, when I had my first serious vision since the last day before summer vacation.

_Draco sat at one end of a long wooden table, and though I couldn't see who he faced, I could guess. But he didn't look afraid; instead, his expression seemed carved out of granite. Stone cold, and determined to do something._

_"I understand your father has not dealt well with your mother's death, Draco." The words sounded strange coming from Voldemort's mouth. As if he cared._

_Draco smiled a little. "He is weak. But, and please forgive my words, my Lord, but I doubt you brought me here to speak of my family's recent traumas."_

_"Of course not. I have an assignment for you, Draco. A mission of utmost importance."_

"Kat?" Fred frowned at me as the vision dissipated like water. "Kat, are you alright?"

I shook my head. Draco's face had sent shivers up my spine; I thought he hated being a death eater. I thought he wanted to avoid it. But in my vision, he almost looked eager.

Then I looked at Fred. "I'm fine," I said. I wasn't going to keep the vision a secret, but I'd be damned if my time at the Burrow would be cut short because of Draco Malfoy. I'd tell Snape when we got back to Grimmauld Place.

For now, there was Fred, and summer, and today was going to be a good day, no matter what.

I smiled. "I'm fine."

_**OOO**_

_**So? First chapter! Let me know what you think! I love comments, questions, even complaints! **_

_**Reviewreviewreview!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews on the first chapter! Sorry it took so long to get you this. Beginnings are always slow for me, but I promise, there is some goodness in store. **_

**Disclaimer: OMG the eighth movie comes out so SOON! I'm really excited :)**

Chapter 2:

"I still don't understand," Fred said. His body sprawled out on the bed next to me, I was starting to lose my patience.

"He had an assignment from Voldemort," I said.

"And?"

"It's just really serious, and I only got a glimpse of it. I'm irritated."

He frowned. "Have you had many visions since summer started?"

I glanced around. "I foresaw a rainy day once."

He smirked. "Exactly."

"This isn't a dream, and it's not a joke. It's not supposed to happen, but ever since Narcissa died, Lucius and Bella have been demanding my head on a stake." Snape tried not to mention the meetings much, but when I started getting really good at Occlumency, I accidentally saw a smidgen or two of Bella ranting about me. Those few seconds gave me nightmares for weeks.

Fred's smile disappeared at the mention of Lucius. He'd escaped from the ministry and as far as the Minister was concerned, Lucius was gold. Or rather, he had enough gold that no one cared to put him in jail. As a result, he'd stopped once or twice in the store, nearly earning black eyes both times. But not even Fred was foolish enough to risk a trip to Azkaban because of a few provocative comments. Fred and George still wouldn't tell me what went on, and considering how Fred's jaw set and his eyes hardened, I didn't press the issue.

It was clear that everyone on Voldemort's team hated me a little more for killing their most attractive member, however accidental the act had been.

I guess I should have realized how much it would affect Draco.

"Draco's gone dark." The words left my lips before my mind had formed the thought.

Fred's lips upturned into a smile. "Love, he's been dark for years. Look at his house. Look at his family."

I sat up and sighed, pulling on a t-shirt. "No. He's a creeper, and he's got some serious daddy issues, but that boy is not a murderer." I paused, realizing how much my words echoed Dumbledore's.

"How do you know he's supposed to murder anyone?"

"I just do."

Fred pouted. "Secret Seer business?"

I nodded.

"And it would end the world if you told me?"

I shrugged. "Probably."

He turned over on his back and stretched. He wasn't built like Charlie, full and burly. Instead, his muscles were long and sinewy, but wonderfully defined. "Well if you can't tell me, and I can't help you with the situation, I suppose we should do something else to occupy our time." He opened one eye and arched an eyebrow.

A giggle nearly trickled from my lips, but a sharp pain in my head turned the sound into a gasp.

Fred was up in an instant. "What's the matter?"

I pressed my middle fingers to my temples, as if the pressure would make the sudden headache go away. "I'm still weaning myself off of the potion. Takes a bit of adjusting."

He did not look pleased. "How often are they happening?"

"Not too frequently." A few times a week, which was astonishingly better than June, a month in which I'd had a headache nearly every day.

"Do you have potion for it?" he said.

I cringed, less with pain and more with regret. "Back at the Burrow."

He let out a low sigh. Then he cursed. "Let's go on then," he said.

Once we were back in his room at the Burrow, sleep crept on both of us. "Just stay until I fall asleep," I said, stifling a yawn.

"Alright, Love."

I closed my eyes, the sight of Fred's calm smile welcoming in my dreams. I woke up, however, to an angry Weasley.

Ginny Weasley, to be precise.

Ginny wasn't pleased. Or at least, she didn't look pleased. Or maybe it was because she was upside down and I was half asleep.

"Dear Gods," she said, covering her eyes as I ambled out of Fred's bed. "When Mum said you were sleeping in the twins' room I didn't think one of them would be joining you."

"You're one to talk," Fred mumbled, bright red.

"What does that mean?"

Fred stuck his chin out, seeming to gain his bearings. "It means Ron's not blind, and you don't have to date every bloke in Gryffindor."

"Shut up Fred," I muttered.

"You shut up," was all he could say back.

I had never in my life been more thankful that I'd slept in real clothes. My shirt was sweaty and stuck to my body, but it was better than being shirtless in front of my boyfriend's sister.

Not that I was in such a great state at the moment.

"I can explain," I said.

She crossed her arms. "Can you?"

"We just slept together," I said.

She laughed as Fred groaned beside me. "Good job," he muttered in my ear.

"That came out wrong!" I said. "I thought you guys said it all different!"

"Sleep, dear sister," Fred said. "As in, dreaming and snoring and such. No shagging."

"I do not _snore_," I said.

"That is an argument for another time, love."

"Alright," Ginny said. "Let's see what Mum thinks."

Fred's eyes went wide as I blushed with anger. We spoke at the same time. "You wouldn't!"

Ginny watched us for a moment. "No. I wouldn't. But maybe put some pants on before you come downstairs, Brother. Kat's grandfather is here for breakfast."

I ran downstairs as soon as I got dressed, my hair still tousled and unruly. Fred disapparated after a quick kiss. Ginny laughed.

I blushed. "Shut up."

She smiled. "Not a word, Kat."

Dumbledore sat at the table next to Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley made breakfast.

"Good morning, Katarina," he said.

I sat down and took a piece of toast. "Morning, Gramps." He said nothing about the nickname. He'd probably gotten used to it by now.

"How are you this morning?"

"Fine. You?"

"Lovely! How is Fred?"

Snape had made it very clear that despite the fact that I was of age, he had complete control. Dumbledore let me think I had some say in the matter. It felt more dangerous.

"I think he's at work." I took another bite of toast.

"Well then, I suppose he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for the morning?"

My eyebrows knit together, but Mrs. Weasley tutted. "Not until she gets a full breakfast in her. She's skinny as a rail!"

Once Mrs. Weasley was satisfied, we headed out. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. We crossed the protective spells on the Burrow and Dumbledore held out his hand.

"Where are we going?"

"I need your help retrieving Mr. Potter from his relatives' house."

I perked up. "The Durselys? I get to meet the Dursleys?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

"Don't get too excited," Fred said, apparating into the yard. I blushed. He was supposed to be keeping a low profile, away from my overbearing male relatives. He smiled, probably sensing my anxiety. "You might be the first person in the world who perked up at the thought of meeting that lot."

I grinned. "It's like a study," I said. "A scientific study. And they're the rats."

I'd never seen Dumbledore roll his eyes, but he seemed to restrain himself as Fred frowned.

"I don't understand," Fred said.

"Muggle reference," I said.

"Ah well. Tell Dudley I said hi." He kissed my cheek and nodded at Dumbledore, heading inside.

"Breakfast!" he yelled, just as I took hold of Dumbledore's hand.

To be honest, I'd never had a problem with apparating myself. Snape had taught me a while ago, and as unpleasant as the sensation was, the notion that I could literally get anywhere on earth without anyone else's help was intoxicating enough to make up for the nausea. Apparating with someone else, however, was obnoxious. Not only did I feel like my body was being shoved through a very narrow tube, but I had little to no idea what would be at the end of the tunnel. And it wasn't up to me.

So when we landed in front of Number 4, Privet Drive, it took a minute for me to get my balance. Dumbledore chuckled. "Try, perhaps, to be less like yourself in front of the Dursleys."

My brow furrowed instantaneously. "What is that supposed to mean?" I brushed off my jeans self-consciously and pulled my hair back from my face.

"Quiet, respectful, and not argumentative." He knocked on the door.

"I'm not argumentative," I said.

"Let's begin with quiet then, shall we?" he said.

The door opened before I could respond. Harry stood, breathless as if he'd been running, and sure enough a large man stood behind him with his arm outstretched.

"You came," he said.

"So it seems," Dumbledore replied, a small smile on his face.

Harry glanced at me. "Kat!"

I couldn't keep a smile from my lips. "Harry!"

"Dumbledore." Petunia's voice was barely audible from the entryway, but it shocked us all into action. Harry opened the door wider so that we could walk in, and Vernon and Petunia turned quickly on their heels to the next room. Dumbledore followed without hesitation, perfectly comfortable despite the tension.

I stood next to Harry, staring around. There were the stairs, and the tiny cupboard Harry spent the majority of his life living in. A picture of his aunt Marge hung next to a shrine of Dudley's progress through life. No hint that a lanky black haired little boy ever lived there.

"Wow," I said.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's terrible, I know."

"No," I said. "It's _unreal_. This place is so similar to my visions it's scary."

"You've had visions of the Dursleys?"

"Of course."

"Creepy."

I laughed. "True."

"Perhaps you could help Harry finish packing his things." Dumbledore's voice came from the other room, and it was quite clear that it wasn't a suggestion.

We trudged upstairs together to the small second bedroom, and I greeted Hedwig as Harry proceeded to shove every piece of slightly magical crap into his trunk.

"I can't wait to go to the Burrow," he said. "They've been driving me mad here."

"Family tends to do that for you. Be grateful you haven't spent the summer with Snape."

He made a face. "Fair point. Been up to anything else?"

It was in the way that he paused. I knew as much as he did that he wanted to know if I'd seen anything. Considering how much he'd hunted Draco without the disturbing new development, I decided the information was better left to Snape and Dumbledore. So I shook my head and shrugged. "It seems the vision channel is out of whack lately."

Harry watched me for another moment. Then he sighed, shoulders caving in a bit as if he'd been hoping for news.

Guilt coursed through me, and I conceded one thing. "Just don't be surprised if we take a bit of a side trip."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled. "You'll see."

When we got back downstairs, the Dursleys were being as rude as anyone could be in the face of a more formidable opponent. Dudley glanced my way, and his frown melted. I probably looked the most normal out of all the strangers in the room.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Fred says hi," I said. Then I held out a ton-tongue-toffee. "Want some candy?"

Dumbledore was not happy with me as we stepped out onto the streets of Privet Drive.

"That was not the best way to handle the situation," he said.

I snorted. "And how about that speech, Gandalf? Way to be scary and ominous toward some helpless muggles."

"It was tactful and honest, unlike your display." He didn't bother asking who Gandalf was.

Harry shuffled his feet. "Not to interrupt, but are we just going to stand here all night?"

Dumbledore's face softened as he turned to Harry. "Actually, we have one more stop before I escort you to the Burrow."

I smiled at Harry.

"Katarina, why don't you take Harry's things back to the Burrow?"

"Why don't you just send them along? I know you can."

He watched me for a moment, changing tactics. "I'm sure Fred is waiting for you."

"Ah yes." I shrugged. "He can wait a little longer. I'd like to meet my new potions teacher."

Dumbledore barely bristled, but he was uncomfortable enough for me to notice. "Very well then. Come, Harry—"

"Let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure." I grinned at my grandfather as he looked down at me, perturbed. "It's a good line, right?"

"Indeed," he said. "Come on, then."

_**OOO**_

_**So? I know, not a ton happens in this chapter, but next chapter will have a bit more action.**_

_**Review please! Takes a second! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry about the wait! I'm still writing, I promise! Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's been a while, but I have to say it: Anyone else permanently traumatized and awestruck by the last movie? Still not over it. Also? I got into Pottermore early: GRYFFINDOR! Hope all my fellow Gryffindors (and the other houses, too, haha) are doing well :)**_

**Disclaimer: Didn't come up with most of these characters. No one's surprised.**

Chapter 3:

Downtown London in August was just as dreary as downtown London in June. The rain poured down with a patient persistence, as though the water knew that it could flood the town, given enough time. We stood across the street from a neglected pub.

I frowned at the brick building. "But—"

"Don't tell me you're surprised," Harry smirked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up."

"Come along." Dumbledore didn't wait for us as he crossed the street, and after sharing a confused look, Harry and I followed him. I wondered if Slughorn was here for some reason, instead of living in a lavish mansion. It seemed unlikely.

The inside of the bar was nearly as wet as it was outside. I frowned at the excess of neon-lit signs and televisions. This was no magical pub. Just a muggle one. There were three men, including the bartender. One man stared stoically down at his drink, while the other one sang off-key to a folk song.

"What are we doing—" But after another glance at the singer, my words toppled to a halt. Harry followed my gaze and gasped. Dumbledore stood patiently, watching Sirius stumble over lyric after lyric. Eventually Sirius gave up, downing the rest of his beer and letting out a burp.

"I'll have another, Rick," he said, gesturing to the bartender.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Actually, my friend is done drinking."

Sirius turned around and grinned. "Headmaster! Kat! Harry!" He got up at the last name and tried to engulf Harry in a hug. Unfortunately, he missed. Harry caught him before he fell to the floor, and Sirius ended up sitting in a different chair. I sat down next to him and Dumbledore took the seat across from him.

"Whoops!" Sirius said, entirely too late.

"How are you doing, Sirius?" Dumbledore said.

"Inebriated as ever, Headmaster." Sirius chuckled.

"Is this why I haven't seen you at all this summer?" I said. "Have you been drinking this whole time?"

Sirius clicked his tongue. "Kat, your uncle is clearly rubbing off on you. No common sense. A man's got to sleep sometime."

I tried not to roll my eyes. "You know that's not what I meant. This isn't healthy."

"I _am_ living my life!" Sirius pounded the table, the same vague grin on his face as before. "The last Marauder, triumphant!"

My stomach dropped as I thought of Lupin. It hadn't been right, the way he'd gone. I looked down at the table and bit my bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"Sirius?" Dumbledore said. "I have a proposition for you."

"Are you serious?" he said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"No! _I'm_ Sirius!" He roared with laughter and the bartender shook his head at us.

"Alright," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand. He muttered a quick charm and Sirius' eyes seemed to sharpen. He grabbed his head and leaned forward. "Feeling better?"

Sirius shook his head and groaned.

Dumbledore's eyes held little sympathy. "Apparently not."

"Why are you here?" Sirius spoke into the table.

"Hogwarts is in sore need of a new defense against the dark arts teacher," Dumbledore began.

Sirius sighed and reached for the empty beer mug. Dumbledore waved his wand and the last dregs of alcohol disappeared. Hot liquid replaced it.

"Tea helps," Dumbledore said.

Sirius muttered something that might have been, "Not as much as tequila," and sipped the tea with resignation. "So do you need me to help you find a guy or something?" Sirius said. "I haven't done any Order missions for a while. A bit rusty, I think."

"Actually, I thought you would fill the position quite nicely."

Harry, Sirius, and I stared at Dumbledore.

"Are you bloody serious?" Sirius said.

Dumbledore smiled. "As serious as ever."

"No."

"You haven't heard about the faculty benefits."

"Absolutely, positively, _no_. I'm not even the bloke you should be talking to. I slept through half that class in Hogwarts! James was alright at it, but the real expert was Lupin." The name came out painfully, and we all winced. "Go get someone qualified for the job." He sipped his tea again, eyes red.

Dumbledore turned to me. "Why don't you and Mr. Potter get something to drink?"

"What?"

"Something non-alcoholic, to be sure."

Harry and I got up and ordered two sodas. We sat as Dumbledore and Sirius talked.

"What do you think Dumbledore's going to say to make Sirius teach?"

I played with the straw, staring over at them. "Probably some sort of guilt trip involving you, and how Sirius is your last father figure, and would James approve?"

"Bullocks," Harry said, but sure enough, Sirius glanced over to Harry, then back to Dumbledore. By the time my grandfather waved us back over, Sirius looked quite serious.

"It looks like I'll be seeing you both in September," he said.

"Lovely," Dumbledore said. "Now if you'll excuse us, I must get these two back to the Burrow."

Harry was more than eager to leave Dumbledore once we got to the Weasleys', but I eyed my grandfather with suspicion.

"Why didn't you get Slughorn to teach?" I asked.

"Does it bother you that you don't know everything?" Dumbledore asked, smiling slightly.

"Immensely."

He cleared his throat. "It seems that Horace is missing. Now whether he's hiding from me as well as the death eaters, or if the wrong side has finally found him is unclear. I thought I'd found his location, but judging from the state of the place, he'd long since vacated it."

I frowned. "How are you going to find out about horcruxes?"

He pursed his lips. "It seems I already have a source for that, whether I want one or not."

I crossed my arms, glancing at his hands. They were both unmarred. "Well here's a piece of advice, whether or not you want it. Don't go trying on any suspicious looking jewelry. You never know where it's been, or who might have cursed it." I turned on my heel and left my grandfather outside.

He wanted to neglect his best insight into his biggest problems? Fine. He wanted to speak cryptically and avoid direct answers? _Fine_. Two could play that game.

When I returned to Hogwarts the next week to train with Snape, I avoided Dumbledore like the plague. A few minutes into my lesson, however, it felt as though Snape was the one I should have been avoiding. He cast each spell with the force of someone badly scorned. His mood was sour, and it was obvious why.

"That dog should not be allowed to teach," Snape said as we dueled.

I huffed and aimed a curse at Snape. He deflected it easily. "Sirius might be a good teacher," I said. "You never know."

Snape's next spell hit me square in the chest and I went sprawling. Once I got up, Snape glared at me. "Sirius Black is an incapable sod of a man. He is under qualified and treats life as though it's a game. It's a miracle he passed through primary school, let alone Hogwarts."

"You really wanted that position, didn't you?"

"What I want or do not want is not under debate." Another curse hit me. Another fall into stone. I was bleeding, and Snape knew it. He would take his own sweet time to heal it.

"Fine. I don't really care, but you have to understand how desperate Dumbledore is for a teacher."

"Sirius will run Hogwarts into the ground, and he won't even need his pathetic Marauder friends to help him."

His last curse made me trip over a stack of cauldrons. They toppled noisily to the ground and Snape clicked his tongue. "You could have blocked that."

I stood up and restacked them with a quick levitation charm. "And you could have chosen to not take your anger at Dumbledore and Sirius out on me."

Snape didn't apologize, not that I'd expected him to. Instead, he pocketed his wand and headed to the potions room. When I followed him, he frowned. "I won't be needing any help from you today."

"Are you going to escort me back to Grimmauld place?"

"You are perfectly capable of flooing there on your own," Snape said. "From Dumbledore's office, of course."

As the wooden door to Snape's classrooms closed, I shook my head. "I guess I'm capable of doing anything on my own if he's pissed enough."

I made my way through the grey courtyard, up winding staircases, and through dreary stained glass corridors to Dumbledore's office. Taking the scenic route helped me think, and there was nothing more serene then the castle during summer holiday. Unfortunately, when I reached his office, no one answered. The door opened without much force, and for the first time in forever, I was in Dumbledore's office alone.

Ever since McGonnagall confiscated the diadem last year, Dumbledore watched me like a hawk whenever I was in his office. On one hand, I was positive the diadem was in here somewhere. On the other, I'd never had a moment to look for it.

Until now.

I took a peak out of the window and saw Dumbledore trudging down the main path in purple roads. "Like taking candy from a baby," I muttered with a smile.

"I think not," someone said behind me. I whipped around to see an old headmaster glaring down at me. "Students think they're so clever, especially when they possess a slightly above average intellect."

"Did you just call me smart?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"But you're all brats, aren't you?"

I clicked my tongue. "And I was hoping we could be friends." I took out my wand.

"Mark my word, child, I'll tell Dumbledore you were here!"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," I said, "I'm just flooing home is all." I waved my wand and the curtains were drawn on each and every portrait. They all shouted indignantly, but they could see nothing. "Much better."

First I hit up his desk. It seemed the most obvious place for Dumbledore's most precious possessions. After a few minutes and several drawers of boring papers, however, I realized that it was exactly why he wouldn't dare put anything of value in there.

I pulled my hair back and looked through his bookshelves. Though they were chockfull of books, there was also the rare statue or other equally mysterious yet unidentifiable item. Every title interesting, every statue begging for further inspection, but I had a limited amount of time.

As the minutes wore on, so did my patience. Maybe I was on a wild goose chase. Maybe there _was_ no hope. After all, he was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the only person Voldemort feared. Gramps hadn't earned those titles without having a few tricks up his sleeves.

Then something shimmered in the corner of my eye. I turned around to face a plush purple curtain with gold tassels. It was anything but inconspicuous. When I pulled it back, however, there was nothing but the stone wall. There was a chance that it was just a decoration. It was possible that the wall was really just a wall, that it wasn't hiding anything behind it.

Of course, there was a chance that it hid exactly what I was looking for. I felt around for a minute or so before my hand bumped into a doorknob I couldn't see. I grabbed the Gryffindor sword and held it in one hand, then went back to the door.

"Geronimo," I muttered, turning it. The door opened with a blast, and a screech resounded in the room so loud I fell backwards. I covered my ears as the various portraits screamed in alarm. Air billowed out of the room with a force that made me feel like I was falling vertically.

Then there was nothing.

Inside was completely dark, and looked more like a safe than a room. Dumbledore's pensieve sat in one corner, mist swirling like silver. A table sat in the middle, full of shiny trinkets. I spotted the diadem quickly and threw it to the ground. As I raised my sword, voices gathered and shadows shifted about, creeping out of the darkness.

This time I faced Fred, bloodied and broken. "He'll find out, love," he whispered, reaching out to me. "He'll find out and he'll kill me, and everyone else you love."

I swallowed. "Then he picked the wrong witch to mess with. I'll never let that happen, Fred. I promise."

The sword cracked the diadem with ease. The whispers rose into screams, and then faded into a soft breeze, and then into silence.

"Not so bad," I said, picking up the now-burnt diadem and shoving it in my bag. It was hard to shake the image of dead Fred, but I tried to push it to the back of my mind as I perused the other objects on the table. There were a few books, and some pictures of Aberforth and a little girl, probably my great aunt.

I noticed a small black drawstring bag, and goose bumps ran up my arms. I didn't know what could be in there, but something told me it wasn't like Hermione's purse; whatever was in that bag was tiny, and dangerous. Not wanting to touch it, I raised the sword and poked the bag.

As a third scream reverberated, I realized that I'd stumbled upon the ring my grandfather hadn't yet destroyed. The bag fell to the floor and the ring rolled out, seaming much heavier than it could possibly be. I readied myself to see a loved one, dead or hurt, but instead, Lucius and Bellatrix walked out of the shadows.

Both figures had smirks on their silvery faces. "You don't honestly think you can escape us, do you kitten?" Bella said.

"Not real," I muttered, shaking. But the scars on my arms and shoulder burned.

"Oops, not to ruin the fun, but your voice sounds just a tad bit unsure." Bella laughed as Lucius watched me.

"Should we kill her friends? Or make _her_ kill them?"

I raised the sword over my head. "That recipe is getting a bit old, isn't it Bella?"

"Never change a flawless method, darling." Her smile was gone. It made me pause. "But maybe we should just kill her alone. Slowly."

"The Dark Lord wants her alive," Lucius said. "Do not forget that." He smirked at me. "Go ahead. Destroy this ring. It won't give you peace when the Dark Lord finally finds you."

They disappeared once the sword dented the small ring, but their words were fresh in my mind. I knew it was just Voldemort trying to get under my skin, but it terrified me just the same. I let out a shaky breath and levitated the ring back onto the table. Then I noticed the resurrection stone laying several feet away. I didn't dare touch it. Instead, I levitated it next to the ring, on top of the black bag. I hoped Dumbledore would know better than to mess with it.

I was more than ready to leave that room. Though I was happy that I'd destroyed two horcruxes, I was seriously shaken by what I'd seen. But as I passed the pensieve, I saw a face I hadn't laid eyes on in almost a year. I dropped the sword and leaned into the watery mist without hesitation. Once I dropped onto the grass, I got up and looked around.

A woman, tall and dressed in a white gown, faced a man with blond hair and a wide grin. Snape sat a few feet behind them, glaring at the people standing near the two in the front. Lily Evans wore a blue dress, while James, Sirius, and Lupin wore robes with blue accents.

"I do," the woman said. She kissed her husband as the audience applauded. Even Snape smiled when no one was looking.

"Mom. Dad," I said, staring at the newly wedded couple.

_**OOO**_

_**So? Yes, it's a cliffie. I hope you aren't TOO mad at me. If it helps, I'm nearing the end of the next chapter. **_

_**Comments? Questions? Complaints? Leave a review! It only takes a second!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey all! Sorry it's been a while! I moved to a different country, but now that I'm settled, I should be posting more often. Also, I know this chapter isn't top notch. It's a bit of a filler. More to come, I promise!_**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All J.K.**

Chapter 4:

The scene shifted quickly, until the small chapel was replaced with a large tent. My parents danced together to a slow song, swaying in each other's arms. I'd never seen my parents so happy, let alone happy while the other was around. I saw Dumbledore get up and leave after an older woman stumbled out of her seat and away from the tent. As much as I wanted to stay with my parents, I knew something important was about to happen; Dumbledore didn't just hide any memories in a pensieve. He hid significant ones, ones he couldn't truly make sense of.

"Daphne," he said to the woman. My grandmother. "Are you alright?"

The old woman leaned against a tree, fanning herself with her hand. "I can't tell if it's a vision coming on or if I've simply had too much champagne." I wondered if every woman in the family was a seer.

"Well I'll stay out here. Keep you company."

"You're much too kind, Albus," she said.

"We are family now." He smiled kindly and they stood in silence for a while.

My dad walked out then, grinning. "Rose wanted to dance with you, Gramps."

Dumbledore smiled apologetically at Daphne. "I'll be back."

"Of course."

A jaunty waltz started, and Dumbledore danced easily with my mother. I stood next to my dad as he watched. Candles floated in the air as guests smiled and relaxed. It was a perfect night. As the song ended, a scruffy dog patronus ran in, barking at Dumbledore. He excused himself and went outside where Sirius was bent over Daphne.

"Vision?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." Sirius frowned deeply. "Prophecy. I think."

She gasped and sat up, coughing and sputtering as if she hadn't been able to breathe. Dumbledore watched her with his piercing blue eyes as she apologized.

"Did you hear it?" Dumbledore said.

Sirius nodded, face full of crevices as he frowned. "Wish I hadn't."

"Did I have a vision?" Daphne said.

The rest of the wedding party ran out, my parents gasping at my grandmother's face.

"Mom, what happened?"

Daphne shrugged and glanced at Dumbledore.

In an instant, the concern was gone from Dumbledore's eyes and he smiled. "Your mother had a bit too much champagne is all. Happens to the best of us, I'm afraid." Daphne relaxed and Dumbledore helped her stand. "You must be more careful, Daphne."

She cast a quick charm and the mud disappeared from her hair and dress. "My apologies for worrying you all. Now, let's get back to the celebration!"

She led everyone back into the tent, everyone save for Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius watched them leave, then turned to Dumbledore.

"You don't want to tell her?" he said.

"This should be the happiest day of her life," Dumbledore said.

"It entails your great granddaughter."

Dumbledore frowned. "Perhaps we should talk about this privately."

The two waved their wands and they were in Dumbledore's office. Sirius paced while Dumbledore poured some tea.

"I'm already forgetting it."

"Tell me what you remember. Then we'll put it in the pensieve."

Sirius nodded. "It was bad. Horrible."

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "Prophecies are very rarely good. Who else did she mention?"

"She mentioned Rose. And a chosen one too," Sirius said. "Who's the chosen one?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "Another unfortunate child, perhaps? I haven't the faintest idea." I could almost see his mind working as he stared at Sirius. "What else?"

"She'll be powerful. More powerful than anyone can know. Something about a weapon…" Sirius sighed. "The wording was cryptic."

"It was a prophecy," I muttered. "Of course the wording was cryptic."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "She'll be a fighter, and a weapon. She said something about having to choose whose weapon to be? I'm sorry. I've been drinking. My mind is muddled."

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand. "No need to apologize. Just put the memory in the pensieve." The bowl landed on Dumbledore's desk with a thump, heavy with more than liquid and stone. Sirius complied, then put his wand away.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he said.

Dumbledore nodded. Then he pointed his wand at Sirius. "Forget." Sirius' face barely registered the betrayal before Dumbledore muttered, "Obliviate."

Face blank, Sirius stared as Dumbledore pocketed his wand. "What on earth am I doing here?" he said.

Dumbledore's face broke into a small smile. "Well Sirius, if you don't know then you've clearly had too much to drink. You insisted on finding a picture of Rose and Henry to frame. After doing a jig, of course." Dumbledore produced a photograph of my parents smiling in Hogwarts uniforms.

Sirius broke into a barking laugh. "Can't say I don't bring life to the party. Let's get back, shall we?"

"You go ahead," Dumbledore said. "I've left their wedding gift somewhere in my quarters, and I'd feel terrible if it were belated."

I watched Sirius leave, and Dumbledore bent over the pensieve. I wondered if it were possible to look in a pensieve in a pensieve, and decided it was worth the risk. Just as I took a step toward him, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Dumbledore stared down at me with the most anger I'd seen from him. "You've pried into enough of my memories, I think," he said, taking my arm and pulling me out.

Dumbledore sat at his desk as I paced and fumed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told her, Albus," said one of the portraits, "I told her not to go prying. She didn't listen!"

"You lied that night," I said, hands balled into fists.

"I did not lie," He said. "I never heard the prophecy myself."

"Tell me."

He shook his head. "As I said last year, it doesn't have to come to fruition."

I narrowed my eyes. "Like Harry's didn't? Like Harry's won't? Prophecies are a little more concrete than visions."

"However, they aren't written in stone. You don't need to know."

"Yes I do!" I screamed.

Dumbledore waited as I heaved. Once I'd calmed down, he looked straight into my eyes. "You may think I'm just a decrepit old man, but I have a reason for everything I do."

"I know," I said. "But sometimes you're wrong. Like right now." I paused after I grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Don't touch the resurrection stone or the ring in your stupid safe. They're probably still cursed."

Grimmauld place was full of members of the Order when I nearly fell out of the fireplace, but Sirius wasn't there. I stormed straight back into the fireplace to the Burrow, where the Weasleys were having dinner. Fred and George sat near one end of the table. Mrs. Weasley looked up, surprised.

"Well hello dear," she said.

"Have you seen Sirius?" I asked.

She frowned. "I'm afraid not."

"Do you know where he is?"

Mr. Weasley grabbed me a chair. "No," he said, "but I'm sure he'll turn up eventually. Would you like some dinner?"

"No." I turned back to the fireplace and paused. "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Once I returned to Grimmauld place, I went to my room and tried to calm down. I'd never seen my parents together or happy, except in photos. Watching their wedding was overwhelming. Seeing my Grandmother prophesize my mother's early death, and who knew what else, was more than I could handle. Dumbledore was a mystery. I didn't know what he was hiding, or why. I could only guess it was to protect me. The problem with protection, though was that intent did not guarantee the deed. He didn't know what I knew, and he refused to listen to reason.

Instead of calming down, I got angrier. I spent half the night awake, and once I fell asleep, I had nightmares of the prophecy. Once I woke up, I realized Fred was sitting at the edge of my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said.

He had a small half smile on his face. "You were snoring, so I didn't want to wake you up."

I frowned and threw a pillow at him. "I do _not_ snore."

"Unless you're very tired." His smile dimmed somewhat. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. "I don't even want to talk about it."

He nodded. "Alright. Well Mum has breakfast ready at the Burrow. Are you hungry?"

I managed a smile. "Starving."

Ten minutes later, I'd brushed my teeth and washed my face. I stayed as close to Fred as I could. He'd brought me down from my emotional ledge, and I could keep calm if he kept holding my hand. He seemed to notice, and said nothing about my tight grip.

Once we got to the Burrow, I felt better. I knew there was little I could do at the moment, and my stomach grumbled with hunger. I sat down and some of the Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, watched me oddly.

Mrs. Weasley, however, didn't mention yesterday at all.

I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. I didn't mean to be rude yesterday."

She smiled. "Well of course you didn't, dear. Bacon?" She put some on my plate before I could answer.

Fred leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

Harry ate a few bites of food. "What happened yesterday anyways?"

I sighed. "My grandfather is just a nuisance is all."

He nodded. "And what does Sirius have to do with this?"

"He's becoming a nuisance, too."

Harry raised his eyebrows at me. "I hope I don't become a nuisance to you. You looked ready to throw a house at someone."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'll second that."

"So, Sirius is our new Professor," Ron said. "Bound to be a good year, right?"

"As long as Snape doesn't kill him first," I said.

Fred finished his plate and stood. "I have to get back to the shop. George and I have a lot to go over."

I followed him outside, not willing to let him leave. "I'll come with," I said.

He grinned. "As much as I would like that, George needs me focused, which I probably wouldn't be with you around. And if you don't have Snape's permission, he could apparate in, wreaking all sorts of havoc."

"You have no sense of adventure," I said, perfectly aware that I was lying. I stretched slowly, happy when Fred's eyes wandered. I gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "I guess I'll just go take a long, luxurious nap in your bed by myself then."

As I walked away, I heard him say, "Oh, you are cruel, woman."

I was still grinning as I walked inside. Then I saw Sirius. He was chatting amiably with Mrs. Weasley. I stopped dead in my tracks, the smile gone from my face. Neither of them noticed my mood shift, so I decided to make a run for it. The second I turned around, however, Sirius looked up.

He smiled. "Where is your lesser half?"

I cleared my throat. "Er, he had to work."

"Ah yes. Some of us have that curse."

Mrs. Weasley laughed, but Sirius' smile faded when I didn't join in. "Something the matter, Kat?"

I thought about telling him what I'd seen yesterday. What Dumbledore had done was wrong. But I'd read about the memory charm numerous times, and there was no coming back from obliviation. More than that, I had no right to hold Dumbledore's actions against Sirius. So I shrugged.

"Just missing Fred."

Mrs. Weasley was beaming. "Well if you'd like to stay here for a while, you're more than welcome to, Dear."

I smiled. "As much as I'd like that, I should probably get back to Grimmauld place."

"Actually, I just had the misfortune of running into your uncle," Sirius said, "and he asked me to fetch you."

I groaned. After my argument with Dumbledore, I couldn't deal with anymore overbearing relatives. "Can you pretend you never saw me?"

Sirius smirked. "And risk losing Snape's respect and adoration? My lips are sealed."

I thanked him and left, going straight to my room. Despite the prospect of a doomsday prophecy, I felt very proud that I'd managed to destroy two more horcruxes. I wrote down the last three on a piece of parchment:_ cup, snake, Harry_. It almost felt too easy. If I kept it up, maybe I could kill Voldemort before he derailed the ministry.

The cup was probably in Bellatrix's vault, and if I got caught by Voldemort, I could kill the snake. Letting Voldemort kill Harry would be more difficult, considering how many people were trying to protect him. I wondered if Dumbledore already knew Harry had to die. Sort of.

For a few minutes I deliberated telling Harry. Then I decided against it; what if Voldemort read his mind? What if he told Ron and Hermione—no, he would definitely tell Ron and Hermione. And if one of them was caught, if Voldemort even suspected that Harry was a horcrux, all would be lost.

The next time I practiced with Snape, I expected him to yell at me about sneaking into Dumbledore's office. But he said nothing. Of course he wouldn't. Information about his sister or niece might anger Snape, and Dumbledore wouldn't risk losing his allegiance. I deliberated telling him myself, wondering who he would be more furious with. Me, for interfering in matters about Voldemort, or Dumbledore, for withholding even more about his family.

"You're not concentrating," Snape said after twenty minutes. "I'm not going to bother teaching you if you can't bother yourself to learn."

I didn't talk back, but I wasn't in the mood to apologize. So I left early, afraid and eager to bump into Dumbledore. I made it back to Grimmauld place without any detours. The summer would end eventually, and I knew that I would run into Dumbledore sooner or later. It would also be easier to sneak away from Snape and Dumbledore once they had other students to worry about. I would simply have to wait to destroy the cup. I couldn't even think about what I would have to do next, because the idea of even looking at Voldemort again gave me shivers.

So I studied with Hermione, read, endured sessions with Snape, and worked with the twins (alright, I didn't work when George wasn't around) on their joke shop.

"I still don't understand," George said. It was the night before the trio and I had to head back to Hogwarts, and the twins wanted to brainstorm some products for the holidays.

"No, it's brilliant," Fred said.

"You have no say in this. You snog with her all the time. You have to like her ideas."

"Just listen," I said. "You sell the ink together with a diary, and the ink is charmed to reflect whatever is written elsewhere, onto the diary."

"Yep. Makes no sense," George said.

"Oh don't be thick," Fred said. "You'd slip the ink to someone you want to spy on, right? Then you check the diary to see what they're writing."

George's eyes lit up. "Or you could slip it to someone you fancy and see what they write about you during class."

Fred rolled his eyes. "If you're a second year hufflepuff girl who doesn't actually know how to talk to boys, yeah. Think of it. You could cheat off someone by reading their essays."

I made a mental note to mention the twins' more academically sketchy products to Snape. "Guys, not to interrupt this love fest, but I'm not concerned with marketing tactics. I was thinking a simple memory potion mixed with a charm similar to what they use to make rememberalls."

George nodded. "And perhaps a binding potion?"

Fred grinned. "Perfect."

The Order was having a meeting in the next room, and Snape had given me strict instructions not to stray away on my last night, so I had to say goodbye to Fred.

I got ready for bed and went to my room, surprised to see Hermione sitting on my bed. She held the parchment I'd carelessly left behind from a few days earlier. It only held three words on it: _cup, snake, Harry_.

"What is this?" she asked, face creased in a frown.

My breath caught in my throat. "I can explain."

_**OOO**_

_**So? I had to push through this chapter, but there is goodness coming up. **_

_**Leave a review if you'd like to expedite the posting process! **_

_**Takes only a moment! thanks ahead of time! **_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a long-ass time since the last time I posted, but I'm working on the next few chapters, so I'll be posting regularly for a few chapters, at least. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. Except Kat.**

Chapter 5

King's Cross station was completely different this year. For starters, I had friends. And enemies. Fred held my hand as we walked through the platform, Ron and Harry right behind us. Once through the barrier, I looked around at all the familiar faces. Luna talked with a girl I'd never met, as Lavender and Parvati gossiped near the first few cars of the train. Smoke billowed out of the engine car, and the shortest children took in the sight with wide eyes.

The return was bittersweet. Half of me wanted to stay at Hogwarts forever. Maybe I could be a teacher, someday. If the whole wizarding world didn't fall into Voldemort's hands. The thought made my stomach clench. I hadn't slept a whole night since my conversation with Hermione. She stood over by Harry, arguing with Ron over something. Ron's shoulders slumped and she smiled triumphantly. Then she caught me looking at her. Her eyes narrowed, shoulders tensed. The smile thinned into a frown, and I couldn't help but marvel at how much she'd learned from McGonagall about expressing irritation.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked.

I sighed, breaking eye contact with Hermione. She'd promised to let me wait until we returned to school to tell Harry. Still, she'd made it very clear that if I didn't tell him, she would. And then everything would fall apart. Harry would hate me, and he'd never trust me again.

"I'm fine," I lied.

Fred didn't buy it for a second, but he only rubbed my shoulder and nodded. "Let's get your trunk on the train then." He started hauling it up the steps. "You'll want to sit with the trio, right?"

I made a face. "And gouge my eyes out with a quill. I wish you were coming on the train."

He smiled, slow. "We could probably have a compartment all to ourselves."

I ran my hand through his hair and gave him a quick kiss. "It'd pretty much be the best train ride ever."

"Seriously, do you two even care that our parents are watching?" Ron shoved his way between us, Hermione's trunk in hand. I rolled my eyes, but sure enough, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were watching. They had broad smiles on, though.

"Mum thinks there'll be more than one wedding in the near future," Ginny said, following after Ron.

My cheeks flushed, and Fred busied himself with dragging my trunk to the compartment next to the trio, where Luna sat alone with the latest issue of the Quibbler.

When we made our way back out onto the platform, Mr. Weasley and Tonks, who had apparently been following us, were telling Harry to calm down.

"I will not be quiet!" he shouted. "Why isn't he in jail? I thought the new Minister gave a damn about putting Death Eaters away!" He pointed over to none other than Lucius Malfoy. Harry wasn't shouting quite loud enough for Malfoy to hear, but just a little louder, and there would be a scene.

Mr. Weasley said something to Harry and tried to turn him around, but Harry stormed over to Malfoy.

"Who did you bribe to stay out of Azkaban this time, Malfoy?" he said.

I cursed under my breath and made my way towards them. Fred followed.

Malfoy looked disdainfully down at Harry. "Begging your pardon, but I haven't bribed anyone, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't back down. "Then who did you threaten?"

Malfoy sneered. "Be careful who you point your finger at, Mr. Potter. These are dark days."

The second I could reach it, I grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on. Let's go."

Malfoy's face darkened considerably. His smirk was replaced by fury. "How _dare_ you," he hissed.

"Kat, go back to the train," Mr. Weasley said.

But I thought of Lupin, and everything at the ministry. I thought of Bella, and how Ginny had almost died. And I was angry. "How dare I? Excuse me, but I'm not the criminal waltzing around in public!"

"Kat, leave it alone," Mr. Weasley said. He stood behind me, as Fred stood on my other side.

Malfoy reached for his wand. He'd barely moved an inch before Tonks cleared her throat, glancing around at several people who'd taken a step forward. I recognized most of them from the order. "It wouldn't be wise to make a scene, Lucius."

His eyes narrowed into slits, but his hand fell to his side. "Let us hope you have protectors wherever you go, Katarina. We wouldn't want anything," he paused, "_unsavory_, to happen to you."

"Oh, I'm pretty good at protecting myself," I said.

He sneered once before walking off, and everyone let out the breath they'd been holding.

"That was lovely," Tonks said, watching Malfoy retreat. Then she turned to us. "Harry, you can't just go around shouting at people. Not even Malfoy."

"But he—"

"We all know what he did, Harry."

"Then why isn't he in jail, where he belongs?"

"Because his pockets are deeper than the ministry is just."

Harry said nothing. He headed back to Ron and Hermione, still upset.

Tonks frowned. "The same goes for you, Kat."

"I was trying to diffuse the situation!" I said.

She shook her head. "You should stay as far from Malfoy as you can. If he hated you before, he loathes you now."

"Tell me something I don't know," I muttered.

"Tonks is right," Mr. Weasley said. "You should be extra careful at school."

Fred was still looking at the direction Malfoy had gone in. His face was scrunched up with worry. "Maybe we should tell Snape about this."

My jaw dropped. "So he can overreact and bar me from leaving school grounds or something equally crazy? Absolutely not."

But Tonks had already waved her wand, a big wolf patronus running along the train tracks faster than a train. "He needs to know. I wonder if you and Harry have enough protection."

I crossed my arms. "Maybe I should hide in Dumbledore's office all year while someone brews polyjuice potion and takes my place."

Tonks paused, deep in thought.

"I was _joking_," I said, incredulous.

Mr. Weasley gave Tonks a stern look. "Of course you were," he said to me. "Now let's go. You'll miss the train."

Saying goodbye to Tonks was easy. Saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who'd hosted me numerous times over the summer and never hesitated to treat me like a part of the family, was a little tougher. But saying goodbye to Fred was damn near impossible.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," he said, "but I wish I was going back to school on that train with you."

"You read my mind." I put my head on his chest and wrapped him in a tight hug. "You're not going to meet some cute girl at the shop, right?"

"Not while I'm daydreaming about you all the time," he said, kissing my forehead.

Ron made a gagging noise from behind us. "Honestly," he said, slipping onto the train. "It's disgusting."

We ignored him.

"I don't wanna go," I whined.

"Tell you what," he said, cupping my cheeks with both hands so that had to look in his eyes. "I'll rent a room next weekend at the three broomsticks. We'll walk around Hogsmeade. Even go to that disgusting café with the pink and the hearts."

"Yes to everything except for that last one," I said, making a face.

Fred smirked. "Don't tell me Madam Puddifoot's isn't your favorite place in Hogsmeade."

I rolled my eyes. "Goodbye Fred."

He kissed me one last time. "Be safe. I love you."

The words shocked us both, and for a moment I stood, frozen, staring at him. He looked horrified, and I knew he hadn't planned to say it.

His face was a deep red. "I didn't—"

But the shock had worn off, and all I could do was laugh. "I love you, too." I kissed him and then walked away before he could take it back. My heart pounded against my chest, and I felt the happiest I'd been in months.

Fred watched me through the window as the train began its slow departure from the station. He waved, face still full of surprise. I laughed again.

Once we'd left the station, Luna closed her book. "It's curious," she said.

"What's curious?"

"I saw Lucius Malfoy and you shouting at each other earlier, but you look quite happy." She shrugged.

All at once my mood fell.

I frowned just as the door slid open to reveal Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said. I'd been avoiding him ever since my argument with Dumbledore. I still didn't know what to say or do. I felt incredibly awkward and guilty, but I partially blamed Sirius. As if he was responsible for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. As if he was responsible for Dumbledore casting a memory charm.

He grinned broadly. "D'you think I'd miss this kind of opportunity? It's just like the good old days. Back when I was a student, James and I liked to cause all sorts of trouble, and it all started here." He patted the doorframe, then levitated his trunk to an open spot. When he sat down, he was still grinning.

"You're here to keep tabs on me," I said.

His grin was gone in an instant. "And Harry," he said.

"Because of Malfoy?"

He nodded. "Tonks seems to think you can't handle a Death Eater or two."

"Actually I can handle around seven," I thought, thinking back to last year. "But being polite to them? In public? That, I can't do."

Sirius grinned. "Gryffindors are good at almost everything. But we wear our hearts on our sleeves."

I nodded, then pulled out a book. The last thing I wanted was a drawn-out conversation with him. And yet, Sirius persisted.

"How was the rest of your summer?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I disappeared. Professorial duties and all. Dumbledore must be losing his mind if he thinks that I'll be a proper professor."

"Considering you smell a little bit like booze right now, I'm inclined to agree with you," I said without thinking.

Sirius' smile remained, but I could see the flash of hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kat, but have I done something to offend you?"

"No," I said, too quickly. I cleared my throat. "No, Sirius. I'm sorry. I'm just really worked up about Malfoy."

"Ah. Well you shouldn't worry about him. Hogwarts is the safest place to be."

"Right." I thought of Draco and the two closets he'd used to get a horde of Death Eaters into the _safest place to be_. "Of course."

He smiled once more before standing up. "I'd better go spend some time with my god son. I need to congratulate him for losing his temper at that sod of a man."

As soon as the compartment door closed, Luna gave me another look.

"Very curious," she said, head tilted slightly.

"Oh shut up," I said, crossing my arms and staring out the window.

_**000**_

_**So? Complaints? Comments? Questions? I know it was a little bit rushed, but leave a review anyways! **_

_**As always, thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oy! I'm already done with Chapter 8. Things are picking up for Kat (and my writing habits have gotten better), so brace yourselves for fairly consistent reading. Hope you enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: Nothing in Harry Potter comes from my mind. I'm just messing with it.**

Chapter 6:

The train ride seemed to take twice as long with Luna surveying me in between bouts of reading, but it did end. Eventually. Blessedly. I waited for Sirius and the trio to get off before grabbing my trunk and heading out to the platform. Smoke drifted into the sky, and a cool breeze warned of the coming fall.

Hogwarts loomed over the horizon, commanding respect. Inside, I knew there were bustling house elves and teachers getting ready for the new school year. Portraits probably gossiped. Trelawney would surely have already seen the grim. I got in a carriage and tried to stay positive. The castle looked intimidating and welcoming as always, but it would have seemed much more magical had I not spent so much time there over the summer.

Once inside, I found that Peeves had somehow gotten a hold of water balloons and pudding. Whoever had let that happen was now on my hate list. I managed to dodge the balloons, but stepped in a puddle of butterscotch sauce and had to clean off my shoes before going into the Great Hall.

The floating candles filled my stomach with butterflies, as always. The Great Hall was breathtaking, as always, and my spirits lifted as I found a seat not too far from the trio, between Ginny and Neville.

"I hope the hat hurries this year," I heard Ron say. "I'm starving."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but my stomach rumbled. I tapped my foot in annoyance. After Dumbledore introduced Sirius, and the sorting was over, I stuffed my face with potatoes and roast beef, carrots and broccoli, pumpkin juice and chicken breast. For dessert, we had pudding, cake, and ice cream. My stomach ached by the end of it, but I didn't care. I was tired, and drunk off of food. And, much to my surprise, I was happy.

Right up until I saw Snape approaching me.

"My office," he said, silkily.

I felt my cheeks flush. "What about curfew?"

He didn't look back, only continuing his brooding walk out of the Great Hall. He probably didn't want to ruin the effect of his stupid billowing robes. I followed him, head down, already knowing what this was all about. As we descended to the dungeons, a knot of worry tensed in my stomach. This was _not_ the way I wanted to start the school year.

Snape went into his office and shut the door after I went in. A thousand excuses hung on the tip of my tongue, but I knew it was better to let him speak. Maybe it wasn't about Malfoy at all. Maybe he just wanted to talk. Or play chess. Or have quality time.

"I heard about your display at the train station this morning."

_So much for hopeful thinking_.

"What, _exactly_, did you hope to accomplish by confronting Malfoy?" His black eyes narrowed.

I swallowed. "That isn't exactly what happened—"

"Because it seems as if you _want_ him to take violent action, no matter how many people try to protect you."

"I was trying to—"

"I don't care what you were trying to do. I don't want you near him."

"Harry was the one who confronted him. I was trying to help!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "And if Potter decided to go confront Lord Voldemort, would you try to help him then?"

"Of course," I said without thinking.

He seemed surprised, though I wasn't sure why. "_Listen_ to me. I do not want you helping Potter. You are in enough danger as it is."

"But—"

"No! Next time you see Malfoy, do not speak to him, do not look at him, do not fight him. Walk the other way. Do you understand?"

I crossed my arms. "Yes."

He clicked his tongue. "And if, for some horrible reason beyond my control, you see Voldemort again—"

"If?" _More like when._

"If," he repeated, "you run. Do not fight him. Do not speak to him. Just run."

I frowned. "Did you find out something new about his plans?"

Snape ignored my question. "Promise me."

It would be a lie. But Snape's voice was dangerously low. I knew he had no patience for things like this, and if the time came when I had to break my promise, I would have ample reason to do so.

"I promise," I said.

He watched me for a second, and I put up all the walls he'd taught me to put up. I clenched my fists, but he never tried to get in my mind.

"Very well," he said. "One last thing."

I relaxed. Whatever it was couldn't be as bad as what we'd just discussed. "Yeah?"

"You cannot leave Hogwarts."

My mouth opened and closed. "Excuse me?"

"It's not safe for you to go to Hogsmeade, much less Diagon Alley. Transporting you anywhere would be dangerous. It's not worth the risk."

"Says you!" I shouted. "Dumbledore promised me!"

"Dumbledore is not your primary caregiver—"

"You are not my primary caregiver!_ I'm of age_!" The words were so loud they scraped my throat on their way out.

"Lower your voice!" he hissed.

I took a moment to calm down. Finally, I said, "One of my conditions of coming back here was being able to leave when I needed to—"

"When you wanted to?"

"Needed to." I glared. "If leaving grounds occasionally is no longer an option, I'll just leave. Permanently."

"You can try," he said. "But if you think for one second I'll stand by while you willingly endanger yourself, do think again."

"So you'll just lock me up like some prisoner instead of letting me go see my boyfriend? Just because something might happen to me?"

"Exactly."

I whirled around without another word and stormed out of his office. For all my fighting, my negotiating and studying, I was nothing more than a child to Snape, and it infuriated me to no end. Maybe I could talk to Dumbledore about it. Maybe he would understand.

"Fat chance," I said under my breath.

Eventually, I found myself in the Owlery, and I reached in my bag to write a rant-filled letter to Fred. "Of course you probably agree with that asshat," I muttered, rolling up the letter and tying it to the leg of a school owl. "Keep her safe. She mustn't be allowed to protect herself." My mocking accent was terrible and immature.

"Speaking of safe," said someone behind me, "should you be out of your dorm at night?"

I whirled around to see Draco Malfoy leaning against one of the few clean walls, watching me with his trademark sneer on his lips. I cursed, and nearly slipped on a pile of owl droppings.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he said as I regained my balance.

"I wasn't scared," I said. "Just surprised." I had my wand.

He was alone. I was fine. But the look in his eyes made me think otherwise.

"Far be it from me to accuse a Dumbledore of feeling afraid. Still, you're sure you don't even feel a flicker of fear?" He took a few steps toward me.

I didn't move. "Should I?"

He shrugged, smiling. "If I were facing the son of the woman I'd murdered, I might be."

My entire body tensed. "Draco, you have to understand. That was an accident." My words were strained. I didn't know what I could say to make it right, and I knew there was nothing I could say to change things.

Any hint of a smile was gone. "And you have to understand, even accidents have consequences." He stared into my eyes for a long moment before leaving the room.

"Bella killed my mom," I called after him. "You don't see me running after her."

Draco turned, slowly. "Because you're too weak to exact revenge. I'll be seeing you, Kat."

I stayed where I was until his form faded from view, and had my wand firmly in hand as I made my way back to the Gryffindor common room. It took me hours to fall asleep.

Once I did, I dreamed I was in a Hogwarts-shaped cage, a sitting duck for any death eater who wanted to find me.

**_000_**

**_So? I know, short chapter, but the next one will be much longer. Let me know what you think! _**

**_Reviews? Reviews! Hugs for reviewers! It takes a few seconds!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**As promised, here's a prompt upload of the next chapter. Got the muse lately with this story, so expect more updates! Already working on Chapter 8! **_

**Disclaimer: Rowling. Is. Amazing.**

Chapter 7:

I woke up the next morning with the birds. I hadn't truly slept all night. Instead, I'd wavered between the world of sleeping and dreaming, always a little awake. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I grabbed my broom and headed to the quidditch pitch to fly around on my own for a while. It cleared my mind, and by breakfast I felt a bit calmer.

The Great Hall was abuzz with summer gossip and students comparing schedules. McGonagall handed out parchments to Gryffindors as people shoveled eggs and toast onto their plates. I ignored Draco's sneer and nod as I passed the Slytherin table. Not that I could admit it to anyone other than myself, but it had been Draco's threat that had kept me up all night. I tried to remind myself who I was dealing with. Draco was harmless, for the most part. Wasn't he?

I sat down and helped myself to a large portion of bacon and eggs, then waited for McGonagall to get to my side of the table.

"Have a good summer?" Neville sat across from me.

I shrugged. "There was a lot of family time."

He made a face, then recovered. "I'm sure Professor Snape is a lot nicer to you than the rest of us."

I snorted into my orange juice. "I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly."

McGonagall handed him his schedule and his face dropped. "Herbology with Slytherins," he said.

McGonagall gave parchment to Ron, who had just plopped down next to me.

"Excuse me, Professor," I said. "What's my schedule?"

"That's yet to be decided," she said, handing a schedule to a raven-haired first year. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes. We'll discuss it then. Be quick. My day begins with first years, so I've little patience."

"Noted." I finished my breakfast in five bites, wolfing down a slice of toast as I gathered my things.

"Impressive," Ron said.

"It's a gift," I replied, mouth full.

I headed to McGonagall's office, unsure of what would happen. I could always count on Snape to be angry. Dumbledore had an insufferable amount of patience. My head of house always seemed to be a wild card.

When I walked in, she was already sorting through a stack of papers on her desk.

"Sit," she said.

I sat.

"I've received your exam results from last year, including your ordinary wizarding levels."

"And?" I said.

She pursed her lips. "You failed defense against the dark arts."

My breakfast threatened to hurl itself back up at an equally impressive speed. "But Umbridge was fired."

"Kidnapped by centaurs, to be exact," and I thought the corners of her mouth turned up just a little. "However, considering her pompous attitude and overall inability to teach or evaluate any student's progress or intellect, you'll have to take an additional exam to evaluate your level."

I nodded. "From who?"

"Our current defense against the dark arts professor."

Sirius. _Seriously_? Could my luck be any worse?

"As for your other exams, you passed with high marks."

I smiled a little. "So what's the plan? Seventh year classes? Sixth?"

"Some of your professors believe that you've surpassed the curriculum. Others among us think that considering your fast paced learning style, you would be best suited for independent study. Which courses do you wish to pursue?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, Divination, Potions, and Defense against the Dark Arts."

"No Astronomy? History of Magic? Herbology?"

I shrugged. "If I get curious I can always pick up a book. I'd rather focus my studies on the subjects that matter to me."

She peered at me for a moment. "What career do you wish to pursue after Hogwarts?"

The question sparked several others in my head. Would I finish my time at Hogwarts? Would I survive past my time at Hogwarts? Would the wizarding world be ruled by the magical equivalent of Hitler?

Still, an answer came to my mind without much thought. "I'd like to be an auror."

"I thought as much. It's best if you continue on with Herbology as well then."

I frowned. Would I be growing criminal-catching plants? "If you think it's best," I said, hesitantly.

"Good. Professor Flitwick and myself are quite busy this year, but we both would like to work independently with you. We will meet once a week."

My eyebrows went up.

"Make no mistake, you'll be working harder than you would in a normal class. You'll have to do a fair amount of research and writing on your own, and you will still have exams, naturally. Are you willing to put in the commitment required of you?"

I nodded, smiling. "Looking forwards to it. When can we start?" There was a reason why Hermione and I got along so well.

Her lips twitched. "It's a wonder you're not in Ravenclaw," she said.

I tried not to let the compliment go to my head. "What about Potions, Divination and Herbology?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Professor Sprout is impressed by your improvement, however she said that Herbology is best learned in a group setting. Your Uncle said much the same on Potions. As did Trelawney." McGonagall's nose twitched, and her disapproval shined through for a moment. "You will be with the other N.E.W.T. level students in those classes. And you will be expected to take the N.E.W.T. examinations for each class you're enrolled in."

She said it as if I would be taking classes off the record.

"Your grandfather wishes to have weekly classes with you as well."

My face fell. "But—"

"He said they were compulsory, although he did not divulge the details to me. And your Uncle wanted to meet daily with you to continue occlumency lessons, though that will obviously not include a final exam."

"Isn't Snape busy with classes?" I said, aware of the whiny inflection my voice had taken.

"He'll be using his free period to teach you, as all of us are hoping that you won't have detention for a second straight year. Especially the new Quidditch captain."

Crap. Quidditch. I blushed. "Right."

McGonagall tapped a piece of parchment with her wand and handed it to me. I noticed DADA in red ink on Friday.

"What about Professor Black's class?"

"He says that it all depends on your exam, but he seemed confident in your capabilities."

"Awesome," I said under my breath as McGonagall turned back to her desk.

"I'll see you Tomorrow morning for our first class," she called.

I walked down the hall and read through my schedule.

I checked my watch and cursed. My first class had already started. I broke into a run, reaching Snape's classroom just as people began to light the fires under their cauldrons.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Dumbledore," Snape said, a piece of chalk weaving its way across the board behind him.

I made my way to the only vacant seat, next to Hermione. Harry and Ron sat in the front, not looking pleased that I'd tutored them so much last year that they'd scored high enough to be in this class.

"Perhaps you could answer the question, if you insist on disturbing my class." He knew I'd had a meeting with McGonagall.

I sighed, nodding.

"No one seems able to gather what potion we will be brewing in class today. If I require you to have fairy wings, rose thorns, and foxglove, what potion might I wish you to make?"

"Blood replenishing," I said, still dragging my cauldron from my bag.

Snape gave a curt nod. I didn't expect him to award any points to Gryffindor, and he didn't disappoint. Hermione and I worked silently, both of us concentrating heavily despite the chatter around us. It was a difficult potion to brew, and the most delicate stage was the very beginning. Sure enough, an explosion occurred at no less than three tables.

I shook my head. "Amateurs."

"Your potion should be darker," Snape said to me, walking by. "And be careful with the flame. It's far too high."

I glared at his back, and lowered my flame slightly. Ten minutes later, while most of the other students started over, Hermione and I relaxed for the five minutes it would take for the potion to simmer.

"Why were you late?" she said.

"So we're friends again?" I asked.

She clicked her tongue. "Just because you're a liar doesn't mean you're not my friend. And you can't be angry with me when I'm still angry with you. And I'm not _that_ angry with you. At least, I won't be once you tell Harry."

I sighed. "Fine. I was talking with McGonagall about my classes for this year."

She grabbed the schedule out of my hands, and her eyes widened. "It's not fair," she muttered finally, handing it back to me. I took another glance at it before Snape could make a comment about our inattentiveness.

**Monday:**

Charms Independent Study (First Period)

N.E.W.T. Herbology (Sixth Period)

Advanced Potions (Seventh Period)

**Tuesday:**

N.E.W.T. Potions (First Period)

N.E.W.T. Divination (Second Period)

Advanced Potions (Seventh Period)

**Wednesday:**

Transfiguration Independent Study (Second Period)

N.E.W.T. Herbology (Sixth Period)

Advanced Potions (Seventh Period)

**Thursday:**

N.E.W.T. Potions (First Period)

Advanced Potions (Seventh Period)

**Friday:**

DADA Evaluation (Third Period)

Seminar with Headmaster Dumbledore (Fifth Period)

"Advanced Potions?" she mouthed.

"Occlumency," I mouthed back.

She nodded, and we went back to our work. Once class was over, I ran with Ron and Harry to the Divination room.

"Remind me again why we're taking this stupid class for another bloody year?" Ron asked.

We all gasped for breath as we climbed what felt like the fiftieth staircase. "Because I don't want to take it alone," I said, "and I'll provide prime entertainment."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not the Grim nonsense again."

"Oh yes," I said, grinning.

I met Snape for "Advanced Potions" at the end of the day. I'd spent my free time in the library working on the essay he'd assigned. As frustrating as it was to write about the significance of foxglove in a blood-replenishing potion, I'd rather write seven essays than step into his office.

He was grading papers when I walked in, which was lovely, because nothing guaranteed an irritated Snape like grading papers.

"Sit."

I took a seat in the chair in front of his desk and crossed my arms.

He glanced at me a few times before placing the rolls of parchment in the top drawer of his desk. "Are you planning to improve your attitude, or should I expect you to continue pouting all year?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't know. Are you planning to keep me on house arrest like some sort of criminal?"

"Do try and act like an adult," he said, frowning.

"Are you serious? You're making up ridiculous rules and you expect me to not feel completely suffocated by them?"

He took a deep breath and waved his wand. A heavy book zoomed from the bookshelf and dropped right in front of me. A cloud of dust flew up in its wake and I coughed.

"I expect you to read the first three chapters by tomorrow. Prepare an essay, no less than a foot long, on whether or not you agree with the author's ideas on the ethical ramifications of Legilimency. If you bring up my new stipulations on leaving the castle once more, I'll be sure to make each and every homework assignment as painful as this one."

I grabbed the book and shoved it in my bag. "Fine."

"You are dismissed."

I slammed the door on my way out, and heard a muffled, "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Like I cared about the House Cup.

That night, Hermione and I were the last two in the Gryffindor common room. As soon as Dean stood up, I began packing my things. Still, I wasn't quick enough, and Hermione cornered me before I could make it to the staircase.

"Why haven't you told him yet?"

"I'm sorry. I've just been really busy, and I haven't found the right time—"

"The right time?" She frowned, deeply. "You're about to tell Harry exactly what makes Voldemort the most powerful wizard alive, and you're waiting for the right time?" She shook her head. "There is no right time for this, Kat. You know there isn't."

"Hermione—"

"Tell him before next week." She walked away, and I dragged myself up to the girl's dormitory. I had an awkward bed in the sixth year dorm. Even though I'd failed at making friends with any of them, I knew it could be worse; I could be sharing a room with Hermione.

_**OOO**_

_**So? I promise, Fred will pop up again soon, and so will more action-packed scenes. **_

_**Reviews? REVIEWS. HUGS FOR REVIEWERS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know it's been a while, guys. I know. But thanks to all the people who nagged me to get this done. No promises that the next chapter will be posted soon, but I am working on it. I think I'll finish this story. It might just be a bit of a wait.**_

**Disclaimer: I've been reading Harry, A History, and Oh Jo, please don't hate me for this.**

**000**

If Hermione hadn't been the victim of my maneuvers, she might have been impressed with my ability to avoid her when we shared a common room, common friends, two classes, and more than a few free periods. Not to mention mealtimes. I managed to make it the rest of the week without engaging in more than three words of dialogue.

It wasn't that I was trying to piss her off, and it wasn't that I didn't want to tell Harry. I'd been wrestling with myself for ages, waiting for the right time. Contrary to what Hermione said, there was a right time, and sensitive information needed tact and subtlety. Both were traits I felt a bit short on, so timing was my only card to play.

And I would have to tell him about his name on the list. I'd edited it out of my conversation with Hermione, knowing that she wouldn't let me wait if she knew the whole truth. I hadn't told Harry yet because I didn't know if he could handle it all. He was barely coping with the prophecy he'd heard; how was he going to react when he found out that he had to face death, be it permanent or otherwise?

I wanted to spare him, but I wanted him to know. Part of me was relieved that Hermione had found out.

The pressure of talking to Harry was starting to seriously get to me, though. I sat in the library on Friday morning, staring blankly at my transfiguration homework. I'd been working on the same paragraph for over an hour. I kept pausing to brainstorm my speech to Harry.

Listen, Harry. I've had the information you need to destroy Voldemort for over a year now, but I just wanted to mull it over alone for a while.

No.

Alright, Harry, I know you're going to be upset, but I withheld important information about a prophecy directly concerning your life because I thought I could take care of it alone.

True, but poorly said.

"Shit," I said under my breath. There was no way to sugar coat the information. There was really no way to tell him without admitting how wrong I was to keep it from him. All I could do was beg forgiveness and hope he'd understand somehow that I was just trying to help.

Unlikely.

"Transfiguration?"

I glanced up and nearly jumped out of my skin. Harry stood in front of me, watching me with a smile.

"Uh, yeah." I rubbed my eyes and wondered if he could see the guilt in my face.

"Mind if I join you?"

Yes.

"Not at all. I didn't know you had a free hour during second period."

He frowned. "I don't. I just got out of Transfiguration. It's third period."

"What?" I stood up and pushed all of my stuff into my bag. "I'm late. I'm so late."

"For what?"

"Exam with Sirius."

Harry laughed. "It's Sirius. He won't mind if you're a few minutes late."

"I hate being late," I said, bolting.

"I need to talk to you later," he called after me.

I froze. "About what?"

Harry's brow furrowed, though he still smiled. "Quidditch."

My shoulders sagged with relief. "Er, ok. Maybe. Super busy. Gotta go."

I relaxed more and more the further I got from Harry, but once I realized that I was headed to see Sirius, my body tensed up again.

The door to the DADA classroom was open, candlelight dwarfed by sunlight streaming through the big bay windows. Sirius was at his desk, facing the window. A large stack of parchment sat on his desk, unread and ungraded.

I waited in the doorway for almost a minute, unnerved by the silence. Dumbledore was wrong to make Sirius a professor. He must've known that Sirius would literally go crazy if he spent another year in Grimwauld place, and even after having his name cleared, few places would hire a man who'd spent most of his adult life in Azkaban. But even with all his good intentions, it was wrong of Dumbledore to do.

If Grimwauld place haunted Sirius of his horrible childhood, then Hogwarts taunted him with a fantastic period of his life that would never happen again. Every hallway, every corner must have been full of memories of his two dead friends and one living enemy.

Unable to stand it any longer, I cleared my throat. Sirius whirled around, vacant stare quickly replaced by a jovial smile.

"Well hello, Kat!" he said, standing up.

I nodded and tried to smile back. I wasn't angry at Sirius; I had no reason to be. But seeing him reminded me of how furious I was with Dumbledore. I tried to control my temper as I sat down in a desk.

"Now, I told McGonagall that there was no need to test you, but she insisted that I conduct a thorough exam. So I found a few final exams in my office from when Moody taught here."

"Wasn't he an imp—"

"Imposter?" Sirius nodded. "Of course. But he wrote some wonderfully thorough exams, and we both know exams aren't exactly my strong suit." He grinned and placed a thick stack of parchment on the desk. "Take half an hour to finish as much of this as you can, and then we'll take a look."

I pulled out a pen and started to write madly. Sirius awkwardly went back to his desk and, after a few minutes of staring dejectedly at it, began sorting through the pile of papers in front of him.

Thirty minutes later, I'd barely made a dent in what turned out to be the final exams for first through seventh year DADA. Sirius shuffled through the papers, muttering to himself. "Good, good," he said.

"How'd I do?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't look at the essay questions, but all of the multiple choice ones are correct."

I tried not to roll my eyes.

"You only made it through fourth year though. Let's do a quick pop quiz with the more interesting material, shall we?" he said. He asked me questions about nonverbal magic, and dueling. Some of it was laughably easy. Some of it made me pause. He glanced at the clock and nodded. "Well, in theory, you're in a good place. Let's see how you do practically."

I frowned as he stood. "What?"

"Snape has been teaching you self defense, hasn't he?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's see what you've learned."

I stood, hesitantly, and raised my wand. Sirius attacked first, and I disarmed him easily. He nodded with approval. His second attack was quicker, and I had to dodge a few times before being able to throw a spell back his way.

"Very good. Quick on your feet!"

I took a few deep breaths, finally warmed up. My heart beat a little harder, and I felt my vision narrow so that I focused on Sirius' movements. In a hasty decision, I initiated the attack. He smiled, sending a jelly-legs jinx my way. I blocked it, opening myself up for a second jinx. I fell to the floor, completely paralyzed.

Sirius waved his wand and I stood up. "The best defense is a good offense, but don't get cocky," he said.

His third attack nearly got me, but I sent the spell back at him with less than a second to spare. He deflected it and a jar on a shelf exploded. It distracted him, and I sent another spell almost without thinking about it. It grazed his shoulder and he promptly began tap-dancing.

I stayed tense, awaiting another attack, but he just started laughing. As soon as I caught my breath, I laughed too. It was a weird release in tension, watching Sirius tap-dance in the middle of the room. I cast a counter-jinx and he held onto a desk, laughing even harder.

"Well, it's obvious you're the genius everyone expected you to be," he said, pocketing his wand.

The laughter thought in my throat. I knew he'd meant it as a compliment, but for some reason, the comment stung. "Well, I worked really hard last year with Snape, and a lot last summer."

Sirius nodded. "Of course. Talent is nothing without dedication and hard work."

I relaxed a little.

"You're at a high level. Maybe not too much higher than Harry, but at the speed you've learned, you'd be better studying on your own. I'm free at this time every week. What do you think?"

Despite his smile, I could see that Sirius was distracted. I doubted he could handle the schedule he had already, and I didn't want to add to the burden. And I didn't know if I could deal with seeing him and Dumbledore without losing my temper constantly. I shrugged.

"That sounds great, but I'm already pretty swamped with other independent study classes. I don't know if I could handle it."

Sirius chuckled. "I know you can do it, Kat."

I bit my lip. "And, I think defense against the dark arts is a class better learned in a group setting. Don't you think?"

He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing for a long while. "Well, if that's what you'd prefer, I'll place you with Harry then, shall I?"

I nodded. Sirius turned to his desk, mood falling palpably.

As I backed out of the doorway feeling horribly awkward, he sat down in his chair and resumed staring out the window. "See you Tuesday," I said.

He nodded weakly and I went back to the library to brood. I spent fourth period rereading the textbook for class. It was pretty standard, but had a lot of information on nonverbal magic. I had the basic technique down, but Snape had been hinting that it was difficult to execute nonverbal spells while practicing occlumency, so I wanted to check up on the theory.

When the bell rang for fifth period, I took my own sweet time to get to Dumbledore's office. I think I would have preferred an eternity of Hermione's berating comments rather than one hour with Snape, but I would take Snape's criticisms over Dumbledore's empty smiles any day of the week.

But as it turned out, Dumbledore was in no mood for empty smiles. He stood facing the window as I walked in, massaging his left hand with his right. For a moment, I was afraid that it would be black and gnarled like in my visions. I walked a little closer and looked for any blackened areas. There was nothing. I breathed a sigh of relief and cleared my throat.

"Oh, hello Kat," he said, turning.

"Hey Gramps," I said.

"Please, sit down."

I sat.

He took his chair and sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea. "Would you care for some?"

"Please."

We sipped awkwardly on our tea until I couldn't stand the polite silence anymore. "Alright, what's it gonna be?"

"Pardon?"

I set my tea down. "Snape's already teaching me how to fight. Trelawney's sort of helping me as a seer. I have no more special skills to utilize here, and I definitely don't have time to sit and drink tea for an hour every week. I'm already behind in a few classes."

"You'll drink tea with me if I say so," he said, unruffled by my outburst. "And Harry must do the same."

I frowned. "Harry isn't drinking tea. He's looking at memories in the pensieve, because you couldn't tell him the truth yourself."

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry," I said. "You kept things from Harry that you shouldn't have. Important things about his fate."

"Aren't you doing the same?"

"Yes, but I'm eighteen! I don't know what the hell I'm doing. And I'm dealing with this mess because you haven't yet."

"So you'll tell Harry about the Horcruxes?"

I nodded, fuming. And I'd be damned if Dumbledore told me not to meddle one more time…

He nodded as well. "Very well then."

"Wait. What? I have to tell him? You tell him. You're his mentor."

"And you're his friend. I'll fill in the holes as best I can, help him prepare. But you can tell him the information he needs right now." I saw his eyes glimmer, as though he was trying to tell me something he didn't want to say aloud.

"You still think Voldemort can get in his mind?"

"I don't think it's an impossible feat."

Voldemort would be furious to know we'd discovered his attempts at immortality. But it seemed like there was something more. I thought of Harry, and how badly Voldemort wanted to kill him. If he found out that killing Harry could lead to his own downfall… I shivered. "And Harry shouldn't know anything important that Voldemort doesn't?"

Dumbledore's lips turned upward. "Quite."

And Voldemort didn't yet know that Harry was a horcrux. Which could ruin everything. Everything. "Understood. May I leave?"

"Why are you always so eager to leave?"

"I told you already. I'm crazy busy—"

Dumbledore shook his head. "You seem to be forever angry with me."

I stood up. "I'm not. And anyways, you're the most powerful wizard in the world. What do you care?"

"My granddaughter can't stand to spend ten minutes in a room with me. You understand why I find this concerning."

I threw my arms up. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I was hoping you could tell me the truth."

"I already did."

He sighed. "Please, Katarina. We're family, but it feels as if you're trying you're best to avoid me. Why?"

Emotions started to bubble up, then. Not just frustration and irritation. Deep anger, pain, and a lot of regret. I thought of my parents. I thought of my life, of my mother, and how horrible things had been. And how much better they could have been if I'd known the truth earlier.

"You left me," I said, surprised when the words came out of my mouth.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore looked confused.

For a moment, I was too. Then clarity filled me, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "You left me," I repeated. "You let my parents leave. You left them alone, and you left me alone."

"I didn't have a—"

"You did," I said. "You run the show. You always have. You control Harry, you control Snape, you even controlled the minister. You could have brought me back."

"They wanted to leave," he said, and his eyes were glassy. "Your parents needed to leave."

I nodded. "For a time. But what about when Harry defeated Voldemort for the first time?"

"It wasn't safe here."

"It wasn't safe there!" I yelled. "But you left us, and he got to us. I lived my whole life feeling lost and alone. My mother was crazy, my father was gone, and Voldemort killed nearly everyone I love."

"I'm sorry, Kat. I thought I was doing the right thing."

I grabbed my bag, trying not to cry. "Well you weren't. And I'm trying not to be angry, but it's so, so hard, because now that I'm here, this whole world is falling apart and I can't even enjoy it."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, standing up.

A few tears ran down my cheeks. "Well right now, sorry isn't enough."

I got back to Gryffindor tower in record time. I wanted to dive into my studies with reckless abandon, if only to forget Dumbledore and his apologies. But the trio was waiting in the common room, and Hermione had the slip of paper in her hand.

"You've got to tell him," she said.

It wasn't just a bad time, it was the worst time. But after talking to Dumbledore, the last thing I wanted to do was keep secrets.

"I just." Then I nodded, and sat down. "This is kind of a long story."

"So what are they?" he asked, almost an hour later.

"Well you've already destroyed one. That diary from second year? That was a horcrux. That locket I was obsessed with last year? That was another one." I began counting them on my fingers. "Ravenclaw's diadem, a Gaunt ring, Helga's cup, Voldemort's snake Nagini, and y—Voldemort. Well, the part of his soul that's still in his body. I guess that's not a horcrux, though."

I felt my eyes slide to my lap in shame. I was lying. Again. But I couldn't help it. If Harry knew, he might go to Voldemort. He'd sacrifice himself right that second, and even though he wouldn't die, he certainly wouldn't live long enough to kill Voldemort for real. Or worse, Voldemort would find out and Harry would live forever, locked away like Voldemort's other horcruxes.

When I looked back at Harry, he was holding the list. "Why is my name on it?" he asked.

My heard jumped up my throat. "I—I," I glanced at Hermione. She was watching me closely. "I wanted to destroy the Horcruxes on my own, then tell you. I would destroy the cup, kill the snake, then tell you the truth."

No one moved. Then Harry stood up and started pacing. "I thought we had a deal!" he said.

Hermione was still watching me.

"I know," I said.

"You lied to me again," he said.

"I know."

He stopped pacing. "How can I trust you after this?"

I swallowed and looked up to meet his angry gaze. "I guess you can't," I said, "but I promise, Harry, I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Well you thought wrong," he said. He chucked the paper into the fire and stormed out of the room. Ron sent me a scathing glance before bounding after Harry. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to keep from getting too frustrated. Of course it didn't work. I swore quietly to myself and looked up to see Hermione was still sitting on the couch, watching me quietly.

"Stop it," I said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop staring at me like I'm an ancient rune waiting to be deciphered."

"I wasn't staring."

I stood up. "Whatever." I left, heading straight to the Owlery. I still had my bag from earlier, so I took out a piece of parchment and a pen.

_Dear Fred,_

_I wish you were here. I wish you could make a stupid joke because honestly, I need an excuse to laugh. Things are already out of control, and I'm pretty sure Harry hates everything about me. In less than a week of classes. That's got to be a new record, right?_

_How are things at the shop? How's George? How are you? I hope you're missing me at least half as much as I'm missing you. Come see me? Maybe we could meet up at Hogsmeade?_

_Love Always,_

_-Kat_

I rolled up the parchment and attached it to one of the school's owls. As soon as it flew off, I became acutely aware of how quiet it was. Sure, there was the ruffling of feathers and the occasional hoot, but I was alone.

Then I heard footsteps.

I thought of Malfoy, I thought of his furious face, of his threats and his sneer. I had my wand in my hand, ready to fight, when Hermione walked in.

"Shit, Hermione," I said, holding my chest as my heart slowed to a normal rhythm.

"Did I scare you?" she said, brow furrowed.

"Not so much you, no," I said, trying to inch around her. She blocked me.

"I wanted to talk," she said.

I sighed. "I'm pretty talked out for the week, actually." I stepped around her and started down the staircase.

"Harry's the last Horcrux, isn't he?" she called after me.

I winced, stopping mid-stride. Then I made my way back up the stairs. "How'd you know?"

"Please," she said. "Harry was on the list. And Voldemort's not an idiot. Seven is a powerful number. Six means nothing. It makes much more sense, don't you think?"

"Hermione, I—"

"We can't tell him," she said.

"I know you want to tell—wait. What?"

She took a step toward me, utterly serious. "Harry can't know. No one can."

I frowned. "But. You're not mad at me?"

She ignored me. "The way you got rid of the other horcruxes. Does that have to happen with Harry?"

I realized that Hermione's eyes were glassy with tears. Slowly, I nodded.

"So he has to die."

I bit my lip. "No, he doesn't. I mean, he does. Voldemort has to kill him, but Harry would get thrown into a sort of limbo. He could come back."

"I can't take that risk," she said. "Harry will run right into Voldemort's path. He'd die to save the world, you know that. And what would stop Voldemort from killing him for real if he came back? There has to be another way."

"Hermione, this has to happen. We'll plan it out. We'll get Harry back. There's no other way."

"There has to be!" Her shout stirred some of the sleeping owls, and they let out indignant hoots. She was silent for a moment. "There must be a spell, or a ritual, or something, to make sure Harry doesn't get hurt. I'll find a way."

"Fine," I said. "Do your research, and let me know if you find anything."

"When," she corrected.

I held my tongue, and lowered my voice. "You can't tell anyone," I said. "Not even Ron."

"Especially Ron," she said. "He can't keep a secret from anyone, let alone Harry."

"So you don't hate me?"

Hermione shook her head. "This secret is worth keeping."

"Ok. This is the one thing Voldemort doesn't know about. This is our advantage right now, but it could easily become our downfall. If he finds out," I tried not to let my imagination get too gruesome.

"Harry would lose," Hermione said. "Everything."

I nodded. "And if Harry loses, so do the rest of us."

_**000**_

_**Alright! I'm working on really fleshing out the story, now, so hopefully I'll be posting the next few chapters in the near future pretty soon. I understand if the wait is too much for some of you, but thanks to those who have read and supported this story! I really appreciate it!**_

_**Comments? Questions? Leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey Look! She published another chapter! Say whaaaat? And there's another few coming this week. Be prepared, Potterheads. Words.**_

**Disclaimer: Naught here is mine but Kat.**

**000**

It was easy to forget about how angry Harry was at me when I had so much anger of my own to deal with. Anger at Dumbledore, for issues serious enough to merit actual therapy. Anger at Sirius, for being oblivious. Anger at Fred, for not writing me back promptly, and of course, anger at myself. Though I was getting pretty used to that by now.

But it was hard to be angry at anyone or anything with all the work I was doing for class. McGonagall hadn't been joking when she told me I'd have way, way more work with independent studies.

Potions was easy enough, even with Snape's extra homework. But "advanced potions" was erring on the side of impossible and disastrous. Each session Snape attacked faster, and each class, he broke through my defenses.

Flitwick had me memorizing ten charms per week, with an essay on the theory behind each one. McGonagall was just how I expected; no nonsense, plenty of extra reading, and slight, almost unnoticeable approval when I was able to answer each question. Trelawney fawned over me in class as I took notes on select techniques she brought up. I predicted horrible things that would never happen, like the moon falling out of the sky. But I didn't dare predict the Grim for Harry—he'd lose his temper for sure.

Sprout thought she was stressing me out, and made sure to remind me after each class how impressive it was that I'd gotten this far, and not to worry too much about my grades in her class. So I didn't. Sirius gave me extra work, as promised, and I did it without complaint. He called on me once the class grew tired of hearing Hermione answer questions, but beyond that, I made sure we didn't speak.

As for Dumbledore, I hadn't returned to his office after our disastrous first meeting. I didn't meet his gaze during meals, or the few times we passed each other in the hallways, and he didn't try to contact me.

Just like I was doing to Dumbledore, Harry seemed to be giving me the silent treatment. Which was awkward, considering how much Hermione had tried to talk him down. She insisted that we all meet for study sessions during free periods, and theorized where the cup might be.

"I know where it is," I said, staring at a potions essay.

Hermione dropped her quill. "What?"

"I mean. Maybe. Maybe it's in Bella's vault."

"Bella, as in Lestrange?" Ron asked, forgetting to be angry with me on Harry's behalf.

"Bella, as in," I flashed my forearm and Ron winced at the spirally black handwriting that said, _Property Of Lord Voldemort_.

"In Gringotts?" Hermione asked.

I nodded, sneaking a glance at Harry. His eyes were firmly on his Divination book.

"How do we get in?" Hermione asked.

"To a bank that's impenetrable?" I said.

"Voldemort did it," Harry said, quietly.

We all turned to him, shocked that he'd spoken at all.

"Yeah, well we're not him," I said.

"We can't not try," Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip. "Ron's right," she said. "This is too important."

I shut my book, staring at the three of them. "Let's hold off on planning until we're sure it's actually there. Right now, I'm about to be late to Advanced Potions."

Ron made a face. "Have fun," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Kill me now."

I walked away, surprised to see Harry running to catch up with me.

"We need to talk."

I frowned. "Don't you hate me right now?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Then what do you want to talk about? How awful I am? That I'm a liar and a terrible person? That I've betrayed your trust and I'm a manipulative, selfish excuse for a human being?"

"Quidditch, actually."

I blinked. "But I didn't try out."

"We need you on the team. The two best beaters in the last century trained you, and they trained you very well. As much as I dislike you as a person, you're my first pick. And I'll need your help training our new beater. Some third year named Rebecca."

I blinked again. "Great."

He didn't smile. "Tomorrow before breakfast. Be in the common room by six thirty."

I made a face as he walked away.

By the time breakfast rolled around, every muscle in my body was sore. Harry had us run around the pitch no less than five times, and that was before I got hit repeatedly by a bludger.

"You'll need to get used to the feeling," he said as I winced.

"Actually," I called, trying to not dodge, "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to keep them from hitting me, tough I could be wrong."

"How are you?" Hermione asked, taking some eggs and bread.

"I hate my whole life," I said. "My whole, entire life."

She nodded absently as the owls flew in with the morning mail. I was pleasantly surprised when an owl landed in front of my plate with a letter addressed to me, from Fred. I ripped the envelope apart as the owl flew off.

_Kat,_

_I'm sorry to hear that Harry's angry. You know how he is, though. Just like Ron. They can be gits sometimes. If you want, I can tell mum to send Harry a Howler. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wish I were at Hogwarts, too._

_I miss you so much that my chest hurts. George told me yesterday that I was wallowing. I told him to sod off, but maybe he's right? I don't want to put you in any unsafe situation, but surely a Saturday together in Hogsmeade won't hurt? I need to see you. I need to kiss you. I need to wrap my arms around you and hear your voice._

_I hear the next Hogsmeade trip is on Halloween weekend. Let's meet at Hog's Head—none of the teachers go there, so it'll be safe._

_All my love,_

_-Fred_

I let out a sad sigh. Halloween wasn't for another three weeks, but it was the only time enough people would be there that I could easily slip in and out of the castle.

"Letter from Fred?" Ginny asked.

I nodded, smiling.

Then Harry walked in, and my smile disappeared. Ginny brightened up considerably, though.

As if time itself could tell how I loathed waiting, it slowed almost to a halt. Classes dragged by, and everything seemed to get worse. I wrote Fred later that week to say yes, yes, please yes, and our plans were finalized. I'd sneak to Honeydukes, and we'd cuddle up in Madam Puddifoot's, because who would ever go there?

The leaves slowly changed, and once there was a biting cold to the air, my mood began to lift. Hermione and Ginny knew my plans, and though Hermione thought it was risky, she didn't say anything about it. We were too busy planning to break in to Gringotts. In my visions, we'd need polyjuice potion, but I didn't bother suggesting it; after all, how would we get a hair from Bellatrix? The very thought of getting close enough to grab a hair from her made me shiver. No, that was out.

So far, Hermione had suggested bribing a Goblin, and asking Dobby to apparate us in and out. Ron and Harry had nothing.

I shrugged. "Eventually, it'll be moved."

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"I don't," I said. "But it makes sense. Voldemort will figure it out eventually, and when he does, he'll take it out of Gringotts."

"And then we'll have to get it out from under Voldemort's nose?" Ron asked, incredulous. "You prefer that?"

I thought for a moment. "Actually, I do."

He threw his hands up and let them fall on the table, earning a shush from Madam Pince.

"Look, he's going to figure out that we've destroyed the Horcruxes—"

"If he hasn't already," Harry said, dropping his bag next to mine.

"Secret meeting with Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Not so secret, I think," Harry said. Then he ignored me the rest of the night.

For the rest of the week, not even Harry could get me down. I was going to see Fred; I may as well have been living on a cloud.

Halloween fell on a Saturday, which meant chaos for Hogsmeade. Decorations had long since been put up in the castle, and everyone was ready for the feast. But even the older students would make their way to Hogsmeade. It seemed each store was celebrating, with sales and decorations.

Folded paper bats had been enchanted to squeak along the road down to Hogwarts' gates. Carriages were orange and black. Black cats wove through crowds of students as they headed towards the carriages. Or at least they looked like black cats. I couldn't tell from the window.

I turned away and dutifully checked in with Snape before telling him that Harry'd had me practicing every morning and since Snape wouldn't let me leave the castle, I was going to catch up on sleep in my dorm.

That way, he couldn't go looking for me.

Snape, in his defense, was very worked up over the most recent batch of third year essays.

I went through the hidden passage and popped out of the Honeydukes basement. Everything smelled like cinnamon, apples, and cloves. I couldn't get enough of it. Once I got to the main floor of the store, I bought several pumpkin candies and a caramel apple. I munched happily on it as I made my way through town, keeping an eye out for teachers. Flitwick looked my way and I slipped behind a younger group of Ravenclaw girls.

Vendors sold silly masks, and I bought one to stay a little more incognito. I passed carts of people selling hot cider, pumpkin ice cream, enchanted toys that let out shrill screams or cackles when touched. The festivities were endless. I couldn't get enough of it.

Finally, I made it to Hog's Head. If the rest of Hogsmeade had become a festival, Hog's Head never got the memo. It was dank and dreary as ever, and completely abandoned. I found a table in the corner and sat, ignoring the bartender's look. If Fred didn't show up in a few minutes, I'd order a pumpkin juice.

Sure enough, he was late, so I went to the bar, only to find out there was no pumpkin juice to be had.

"You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he asked. With his gruff demeanor, whiskery face, and bloodshot eyes, he looked anything but jolly. I shook my head.

"How about some tea? Do you have that?"

He nodded and wandered off, complaining about my order, and I sat back down.

A few minutes later, he came over with a mug of tea and a goblet of mead.

"Excuse me," I called as he walked away.

He paused and turned.

"I didn't order this," I said, pointing to the mead.

"That bloke over there ordered it for you," he said, pointing to the table near the entrance.

My blood froze in my veins as Lucius Malfoy raised his drink in a mocking toast. I stood up and he walked over, blocking my way.

"I daresay it's been quite a while," he said, sitting across from me.

I moved my chair out to stand up and he tutted me, wand barely visible but clearly pointed my way. "No need to make a scene."

I scooted back in, but said nothing.

"I had been hoping to run into you today," he said. "I'm so glad we have the chance to chat."

I glanced at the bartender, who looked away. He was either oblivious, or didn't give a shit about me. Maybe that was their policy at Hog's Head.

"What's the matter? You're usually so…feisty."

"Is that your way of calling me a bitch?" I said, my tone hard. I spared a glance at the bartender, only to find him walking into a back room. Fantastic.

He shrugged. "Perhaps."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fuck you."

"I'd be more respectful, if I were you," he said, his hand brushing mine. I pulled it away and he sneered. "And less jumpy. Go ahead and drink your mead. It's only polite." His shoe grazed mine under the table.

I took the mead and threw it at him. The splash was loud, and it soaked his hair and robes, washing the self-satisfied smirk off his face. For a moment, he was silent. Then several things happened at once.

Lucius bolted up from his chair, wand pointed at my heart.

"You little bitch!" he shouted.

"Kat!" Fred screamed from the doorway.

"Expelliarmus!" A strangely familiar voice called from the bar.

Lucius' wand was gone, Fred was running toward us, and Aberforth Dumbledore had Lucius' wand in his hand as well as a furious look on his face. He flicked his wrist and Fred froze midair, panicked.

"Out," he said quietly to Lucius.

But Lucius only had eyes for me. I stood up calmly and backed away.

"_Out_!" Aberforth screamed it this time, and flicked his wrist once more. Lucius was thrown from the bar, landing with a thud just outside the door. Aberforth sent his wand after him and muttered something I vaguely recognized as a banishing spell.

He unfroze Fred, who ran to me. We hugged quickly and he started interrogating me.

"What happened? Are you ok? What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said. Fred looked down at my shaking hands, and I clenched them into fists. "I just need a minute."

He made me sit down, then turned to Aberforth. "I don't know who you are, but thank you," he said.

Aberforth nodded. "Scum like that ought to stay in the backstreets where they belong." He walked to me and shook my hand. "Aberforth. Aberforth Dumbledore."

"Katarina Dumbledore."

He wasn't surprised in the slightest. "I suppose we're related, aren't we?"

I shrugged, a headache welling up from nowhere. "Sure seems like it."

"Tea?"

Fred nodded, but I looked up into Aberforth's blue eyes and shook my head. "Mead."

_**000**_

_**Another Chapter! I'm on fire, guys. Keep reading. Things are about to get a lot more interesting.**_

_**Don't like this chapter? Or do you love this story but hate the wait? Got a snarky comment or a loving compliment? Leave a review below!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Still going strong! I'll have 11 to you within the week, guys. Please, please leave reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: Rowling's.**

**000**

Aberforth served Fred and me tea. "Can't have Albus finding out that I gave you mead," he said, but I could taste a hint of brandy in each sip I took.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Fred said, staring hard into his tea.

I put my hand on his. "It was a great idea. I would have done dumber things to see you."

"This is my fault," he said.

"This is _his_ fault," I said, not caring to say the name out loud. "You're perfect."

"He seemed quite intent on stirring up trouble," Aberforth said.

My headache seemed to worsen. "Well I _did_ kill his wife."

Aberforth raised an eyebrow.

"Accidentally," I added, "Saving someone else."

"You should tell Albus about that Death Eater," he said. "He'll be back, and you'll need to be ready for it when he comes."

Fred and I exchanged a look.

Aberforth smiled a little. "Unless, that is, you two are sneaking around."

"Busted," I muttered.

Aberforth stood up. "Oh, I won't be telling Albus nothin'."

"Because you don't talk to him, right?" I asked. I knew all about Aberforth and Albus, how they'd been fighting for decades because of what happened to their sister, Arianna.

Aberforth waved my comment away. "Whatever's between my brother and I will stay that way."

"But—" I started.

"I'll talk no more about it," he said, voice rising.

I took a big gulp of tea. "Fine. It's not like I'd run and tell him or anything. I'm not talking to him either." I set down my tea and stood up. Fred followed suit. "Thanks for helping me, and thanks for the brandy." Just as we reached the door, he called out to me.

"Wait," he said.

I turned.

"I don't talk to Albus for a lot of reasons. I'm old. My grudges are hard to let go of. But I think if you hold onto a grudge for too long, it hurts you more than anyone else. Just…consider letting go. You're too young to let that much anger stay with you."

"I—I'll think about it," was all I could say.

He nodded. "Dumbledore would do anything to protect you, I'd wager," he said, "but if you two ever need a place to have some tea and talk, you're always welcome here. You look like Arianna, you know that?"

I blinked at him, not knowing what to say. He waved and then began clearing the table. Fred took my hand and led me back into the sunlight, eyes searching around for Malfoy. I put my mask back on, and gave one to him.

"He could still be out there," Fred said.

But I was still thinking about Aberforth's words. My anger at Dumbledore hadn't just sprouted overnight. It sat in my stomach, heavy and painful, like regret. Shouting at Dumbledore, seeing his face crumble, it hadn't relieved the anger at all. Instead, it made me feel worse. It was one thing for him to feel pain for what happened, but it was entirely another for me to cause him more pain because I felt like throwing a tantrum.

After a few minutes, I realized Fred had been guiding me to Madame Puddifoot's. The little pink cottage looked and smelled like it was made of candy. It made my stomach uneasy.

Fred's face looked like I felt. "The things we do for love," he said, laughing. He held open the door and we went inside, choosing a table in the far end of the shop; if a teacher peeked in, they probably wouldn't see us. "Can I take this silly mask off?"

I frowned. "I thought you'd like it."

He laughed. "I do, love. I just want to kiss you, and that would be very hard with masks on, don't you think?"

The image made me laugh, and we both slid our masks off and immediately locked lips. A lot of the other couples were doing the same thing, but I still felt strange kissing in public.

"I just want to pretend the day started right now," I said, after we ordered cinnamon apple ciders.

Fred snapped his fingers. "It's done," he said.

I smiled and kissed his whole face. "I missed you so, so much," I said.

His smile faded slightly as we looked into each other's eyes. "I missed you too, love." Then his gaze turned to the right, and his brow furrowed. "Sirius?" he said.

I frowned and turned to look. Sure enough, Sirius was smooching a witch I'd never seen before, with the three broomsticks embroidered on her dress. I snorted with laughter as Sirius opened his eyes to see Fred and me. He hastily broke apart from her and cleared his throat.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Who's your friend?" Fred asked, laughing.

The woman blushed as Sirius stood up. "You," he said, brandishing a finger at me, "are supposed to be in the castle. No day trips."

I shrugged. "Since when did you care about rules?" I asked.

"My name's Fred," Fred said to the barmaid. She smiled and reached out her hand, but Sirius blocked it.

"No. No names. No exchanges. This is my business. Now, do I have to tell Snape that you're out enjoying Halloween with Fred when he specifically told you not to?"

My smile faded. "You wouldn't."

He raised an eyebrow. "Not if you leave now, I won't. And no gossiping about my lady friend."

Fred burst into giggles at Sirius' words, but we paid and left without our cider.

We walked around for a few hours with our masks on; no one seemed to suspect it was us, and no one bothered to ask. It must have been at least five hours, but all of the sudden, it was dark out. Crowds thinned as students made their way back to Hogwarts for the Halloween feast.

"I think you should get back," Fred said.

I nodded. "I guess you should too," I said sadly.

We kissed, and it felt desperate and hungry. I hated everything that was keeping us apart. I hated Snape and Dumbledore, for their stupid rules, and I hated Malfoy, and Voldemort for making the rules necessary. Fred's hand lingered on my cheek for one, blissful moment.

"See you soon," he said.

I waved, and with a pop, he was gone. Already, my chest ached. I wanted to be close to him, always.

The road was quiet. Laughter echoed around from the last of the students heading back, and I shivered from the cold night air. It was getting late. I was almost to Honeydukes when the door of the Three Broomsticks opened to reveal none other than Snape.

I ducked into an alleyway, cursing silently. Thank god I had the mask on. I rounded another corner, hoping that I could walk around the other way, but it was a dead end. I sighed and made my way back around. Draco and his cronies were blocking the way, wide smiles on all of their faces.

"Look here, boys. The cat's out after dark, all by herself."

I pulled out my wand and tore my mask off. "Not in the mood, Malfoy."

He glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. "We have you outnumbered."

"Bring down your entire house against me and it'd still be a game." I was bored. And a little nervous. If I was late to the feast, Snape would know something was wrong.

"I've been learning a lot with some new friends," he said, gaze falling to his own forearm. I followed it, and he took my hesitation as an invitation to attack. I dodged easily, but he laughed. "Look at her dance," he said.

I retaliated in full, and he did a small jig to avoid the minor stinging hexes I sent at his feet. "I have had a long day, and I am in no mood to play. Now move."

His sneer was gone, and as he huffed, he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "I'm quite through playing." His imperious was shaky, but I still had a few seconds of blissful obedience before I came to my senses. "Care to see what other unforgivable curses I know?" he said, glaring.

I shook myself a little bit; I hated the imperious curse, and I loathed the sugary sweet compliance that came along with it. "You'll go to Azkaban," I said, voice low. "If I say one word to Dumbledore—"

Malfoy raised his wand. "Well that's the problem, isn't it?" he said. "You can't say anything once you're dead."

I was ready to duck and disarm Malfoy. "You belong in Azkaban," I said, "with your ass of a father."

"Talking about me?" Lucius stood behind Crabbe, barely visible behind the oafish boy. Draco whipped around to glare at his father as I recalculated my falling odds of escape.

"Father, I—"

"Quiet, Draco. You and your friends should have returned to the castle. Go now." Lucius' words were light, but clipped. I knew his temper was on the rise.

Draco looked enraged. "But I was—"

Lucius took his wand from his cane. "I don't really care what you were doing or why. Now listen to me. Go back to the castle. Now. All of you."

Once they left, Lucius turned to me. I tensed up, terrified. Draco was a joke, but Lucius was incredibly dangerous.

"What do you want?" I asked, hand sweaty as I clutched my wand.

"Look how courteous you are when there's no one to protect you," he said, a mile on his face.

"What do you _want_?" I repeated, this time through clenched teeth.

He sighed. "A great deal of things," he said, staring me up and down. He let out another sigh as if to calm his breathing. "But today, I just want to make something very clear."

"And what might that be?" I asked, making sure to inject extra snark into my words. Maybe he didn't know how fast my heart was racing.

He chuckled. He knew. He took a step toward me, and I knew that taking a step back would be admitting weakness. I stood still. "You think you're safe up in that castle." We both glanced up to the hill where Hogwarts' towers and spires rose into the sky. "You have the Order, Dumbledore, even people of Hogsmeade trying to keep you from harm. But it won't last forever." He took another step toward me and I backed into a wall. "We can get to you," he said, voice delicate. "_I_ can get to you. And when I choose to make my move, you'll find out exactly what I want from you. Do you understand?"

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I could hardly breathe.

He reached out and pushed a lock of hair from my face. I swatted his hand away. He laughed, low. "I think you do. Oh, and one more thing." He slapped my face, hard, and I nearly fell to the ground. My cheek tingled with pain, and for a moment I couldn't see straight. I held my face with my hand and straightened up to see that Lucius was no longer smiling. "I expect that little stunt you pulled in the bar will be your last. You do not insult me without repercussions."

I was speechless as he turned and disapparated. My cheek was still hot from where he'd hit it, and for a while I just stood there. Then all at once, my body heaved with a giant sob. I covered my mouth with my hand and took several deep breaths through my nose. The sob eased into a gasp, but as I slipped into the Honeydukes cellar, I could feel my hands shaking.

Only once I was in the castle did my heart stop thumping against my chest. I made my way to the Great Hall just in time for the feast, and Snape barely spared me a second glance as he sat down.

"Did you have a good time today?" Hermione asked.

I nodded. "It was really nice to see Fred."

Ron grinned, half a bun in his mouth. "So nothing horrible happened like Hermione expected it to?"

My words were hollow, but I managed a smile. "Nothing at all."

It didn't seem necessary to tell anyone about Lucius. Snape and Dumbledore already knew he had it in for me. They would worry, and so would Fred. I would get in trouble, and so would Fred. So I did what I did best: kept secrets. At least this one only involved me.

But it seemed trickier than ever to keep a secret from Snape, especially when he rifled through my thoughts every day.

"What was that?" he said sharply. I knew what he'd seen, since my mind had just been on it. Malfoy's face, furious and mead-soaked as his wand pointed at me.

I shrugged. "A nightmare," I lied quickly.

"A nightmare or a vision?"

"A nightmare. A very scary nightmare." I shivered. I wasn't entirely lying. Halloween had been playing over and over in my dreams, and sometimes I would wake up short of breath, skin crawling, full of sweat. I hadn't been sleeping much in the weeks since then. "Malfoy creeps me out."

Snape nodded, staring out the window. "As well he should. He talks about you so often and so strangely I'm not sure if he wants to kill you or…" He seemed to remember himself and cleared his throat. "That's enough talk. I want to talk about your visions."

"What visions?"

"Exactly. Now, as of late, you haven't learned to control them, you've simply learned to block them out."

"Hey, I—"

"A fair accomplishment, I admit," he said. "But there's more to be done. Have you learned anything from that insufferable woman up in the towers?"

"You mean Trelawney?"

He nodded.

"Well, so far it's easiest with a crystal ball. It's like looking through a window. Or a television screen."

He rolled his eyes.

"What?" I said.

"Crystal balls are the most foolish things. They're built on the same principle as wands, but much more mild. You only need them to help center your mind. A well-trained seer doesn't need them."

I crossed my arms. "Thanks for that," I said.

"Did I miss something? Are you a well-trained seer?"

Slowly, I shook my head.

"Precisely. Now, your training up till now has been out of your control. But I'd like to start assigning you some short exercises to help you gain your bearings when it comes to visions. In addition to clearing your mind before you go to sleep each night, I'd like you to attempt to envision lunch the next day."

I frowned. "What?"

"Breakfast is always some form of eggs, and I want you to predict relatively meaningless things to start out with. Lunch is simple enough, and hopefully it won't cause you to go gallivanting around London placing yourself and others in harm's way."

I rolled my eyes. "Awesome."

He laced his fingers together, straightening up in his desk. "Make sure you think of it more as a matter of seeking the vision out, rather than letting it in. This is most important, especially considering your problems last year."

"Got it. Lunch."

"You may go. Your last Potions essay was weak. Might I suggest going over the one due tomorrow before turning it in?"

The joke was on him, though. I hadn't started it yet.

**000**

_**Another day, another chapter. More to come very soon. Please, please remember to leave a review! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's been a while guys, but someday, somehow, I will finish this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not Jo.**_

**Chapter 11:**

"Kat?"

I jumped, looking up to see Hermione. She sat next to me, frown illuminated by the fire. "Did I scare you?"

"No," I said, wiping my eyes. "What time is it?"

She glanced out the window. "Late," she said simply, opening a textbook. "Potions essay?"

I nodded. "For the past three hours."

A few other people sat around us. A second year boy snored quietly in the corner, cheek pressed against the wrinkled pages of his open transfiguration book. I thought of sleep and yawned. But I hadn't slept since Saturday. It was only Tuesday, and the not sleeping gave me extra time to read. And be bothered by Hermione.

"I noticed you switched dorms. Again," Hermione said.

"Seventh years are obnoxious," I said.

She nodded. Then she frowned at my sweater. "Is that Fred's?"

I nodded. "It smells like him."

Her frown grew into a grimace. "Disgusting."

"It helps me sleep," I said, staring down at the parchment in front of me. _Usually_.

"You're having trouble sleeping?"

I looked back up at her, tip of the sugar quill in my mouth. "I didn't say that."

She took out a piece of parchment. "Something happened last weekend, didn't it?" she said.

For a moment I considered telling her. Then I thought of Snape's rules, and how much effort it had taken just to spend a little quality time with Fred. I stood up. "Goodnight, Hermione."

But once I was in bed, I knew sleep would not come. Under pounds of blankets, snuggled in Fred's sweater and a pair of red and gold socks Mrs. Weasley knit for me, I felt cold at the thought of Malfoy's threats.

_You think you're safe up in that castle._

I clenched my eyes shut and concentrated on happy things. Summer. Kissing Fred. Long showers. Kissing Fred. Kissing Fred in summer. Kissing Fred in a long shower in summer.

I drifted off, only to have Malfoy's laughter cut through my dreams like a hot knife. I woke up, panting and sweating. I ripped off my socks and made my way back down to the common room, where night had wrapped itself around every shadow. The fire was slowly dying as I opened my DADA book and began to read.

By the time the sun rose, my eyes were only half open. I dragged myself back up to shower as the earliest birds came down for breakfast. I tried to imagine kissing Fred. It just made me miss him more. I went to the Owlery and sent him a letter. I didn't mention Malfoy, but I did tell him that I needed to see him soon.

I rushed to lunch after classes, and sat down in disappointment. "Shepherd's pie." I said it like a curse.

Ron frowned. "What's wrong with Shepherd's Pie?"

I shoveled some onto my plate. "Nothing. I just." I leaned in a little bit. "I'm supposed to be making predictions, and I predicted stew."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and took a few thoughtful bites of the pie. "Well I'm sure it takes time," she said. Her eyes found someone behind me and I turned to see Harry glaring my way.

After some hesitation, he sat down next to Hermione and pretended I didn't exist.

"Hermione, can you help me with my transfiguration later?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Kat and I are going to the library to…"

Harry let out a long sigh.

"It's fine, Hermione," I said. "We can do that another night."

"No." Harry said, getting up. "Forget it." He stood up and moved to sit next to Ginny.

The entire week was a blur of incorrect lunch predictions, animosity from Harry, and a short-tempered Snape.

"Don't waste my time," he said as I stood up from a particularly nasty fall. "You're not even trying."

"I'm sorry," I said, yawning. It was Wednesday, and other than the half an hour of nightmares, I hadn't gotten any sleep.

"You must maintain a strict practice regiment. You haven't even done your reading, have you?"

I had. But instead of words, I kept seeing Lucius' cold grey eyes.

Snape shook his head at me and healed my elbow, which had bled on no less than three desks. "Make sure you practice while I'm gone."

I stopped rubbing my elbow. "Gone?"

He nodded and headed to the potion room. I followed him, my stomach twisting into knots.

"But you never leave," I said, my voice smaller. The idea of Snape leaving left me in a daze of fear and worry.

"I do now," he said. "Minerva will look after my classes, and I'll be back by breakfast Monday morning."

"Is it a mission?"

"You know better than anyone that I can't discuss it," he said, but he nodded.

I hugged myself. "Could you. Could you maybe not go?"

He looked up from his potions, and his eyes were full of concern and suspicion. "Are you alright?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just. I feel like I'm falling behind and I don't want to miss practice tomorrow."

Snape looked at me a little longer. "I trust you'll get along just fine missing a class. Maybe you can use the extra time to rest. You look exhausted. Perhaps I should give you some dreamless sleep potion."

"That would be great," I said.

He frowned, lowering the flame on a green potion. "You've never liked that potion."

I shrugged. "Well, you know. Between classes and quidditch, I haven't been sleeping much."

"Very well," he said, stirring the ruby red potion.

He handed me the blue potion and I slipped it in my bag. "Next time I see you, you had better be more prepared for class."

I nodded and threw my arms around him before he could protest. After a moment of hesitation, I felt his arms around me. "Be safe," I said.

"Of course," he muttered.

Hermione was already in the library, laboring over a book in a language I couldn't understand. The paper was old and stained, wrinkled from centuries of readers flipping through its pages. The cover was dark green, so dark it was almost black. It had chains attached to it, from a time when books were so valuable, their owners took insane measures to prevent theft.

"Ancient runes?" I asked, though even upside-down, I could tell the script looked different.

"It's Latin," she said.

I frowned. "What are you doing with a book in latin?"

"It's from the restricted section," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I dropped into the seat across from her. "I don't suppose that's on House Elf rights?"

She glared. "No. Actually, it's on Horcruxes." This time, her voice was even quieter.

"Learned anything new?"

She shook her head, staring down at the book. "It's a bit difficult to translate, so it's taking longer than I thought it would. So far, I've read what Horcruxes are, and how to make them."

"What a treasure trove of information that must be," I said, unpacking my occlumency book.

"What?" she said.

I shook my head. "I mean, I just. You can't expect to learn that much about horcruxes that I haven't already told you. There aren't many ways this can all play out. Please trust me. It'll work."

Hermione shut both the Latin book and the dictionary she'd been referencing. "Really?"

"Yes."

"How does it happen? In your visions, I mean."

I sighed. "I mean, Voldemort hits Harry with the killing curse, and Harry pretends to be dead."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Harry tricks one of the cleverest wizards alive into thinking he's dead?"

I pursed my lips. "In the vision, he saved Draco and Draco's mother lies to protect Harry and her son. It's complicated."

"How fortuitous," Hermione said, opening the large, leather-bound book once more. "But you said everything is changing, and we can't afford to rely on the kindness of others to keep Harry safe. Especially when you keep killing those people."

I glared at her for a minute and decided to study elsewhere. But I couldn't concentrate. In my mind was a blur of Malfoys, Snape, Harry, and Dumbledore. I didn't want Snape to leave Hogwarts. I didn't want to worry about Lucius or Draco. I didn't want Harry to be mad at me, and I didn't want to be mad at Dumbledore. I thought about Aberforth's words and tried to imagine holding a grudge for the better part of a lifetime. My chest heaved with the weight of all that disappointment.

With a heavy sigh, I closed my book, went up to the dorm, took the sleep potion Snape had given me, and fell asleep. The next day, instead of going to the library during fifth period like I had been all year, I trudged up to Dumbledore's office. I knocked three times, surprised when the door opened. Dumbledore sat in his desk, a book open in front of him.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I keep this hour free every week."

I nodded holding my back awkwardly. "So uh. What's this seminar supposed to be about?"

Dumbledore smiled and removed his bifocals. "Well. It could be about a lot of things. It could include a lot of yelling, if you wish. Or perhaps we could discuss your father, or horcruxes."

"What about Sirius?" I asked.

Dumbledore's smile faded a little and he shook his head. "Sirius, yes. But that prophecy is of no use to you. It doesn't matter."

I nodded. "Ok."

"Ok?"

I sat down. "I don't want to be angry. I'm so tired of being angry. You and Snape are all I have left."

Dumbledore closed his book and set it aside. "Are you worried about your uncle?"

"Maybe. But I can't talk about that either."

He nodded. "Of course. Tea?"

I nodded. "I want to talk about dad," I said. I could remember his face, but I couldn't imagine him as a wizard at Hogwarts.

Two hours later, the bell rang for dinner, and I headed down to the Great Hall. I laughed with Neville and played Wizard Chess with Ron, and when I fell asleep, I felt happy, lighter. Of course I'd forgotten to take my dreamless sleep potion.

It started like normal nightmares, with Lucius. He was cornering me in Hogsmeade, and I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. But the alley became a bedroom, and suddenly my voice was back. I screamed so loud, over and over, that the world crumbled around me.

Then it was crystal clear, and Snape was bloody and sweaty on his knees at Voldemort's feet.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Voldemort hissed.

Bella grinned ear to ear, teeth shining in the darkness. Snape looked down, silent.

"You must think you're very clever," Voldemort said, smiling a little. "And you are, I suppose. However, clever men so often end up dead."

"Then kill me," Snape muttered. His voice was hoarse, as if he'd been screaming for hours.

Voldemort laughed. "Well that wouldn't be much fun, now would it." He nodded at Bella, who raised her wand.

Snape fell to the floor, convulsing and screaming in pain.

I woke up in Hermione's arms, screaming. "Kat!" She cried, the other girls whispering to each other. "Kat, wake up. Kat!"

_**000**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, all! I'll post again soon! I promise**_


End file.
